Searching for Something
by x.lizzy.x
Summary: Sam and Dean meet a girl named Andy who needs their help. She seems pretty normal but they soon realize that they all may have more in common than they think.
1. Freakin' Hunter

**A/N: so this is my first attempt at a SPN fic...so if it's bad...I'm sorry! lol... It's set somewhere in the second season...there really isn't any spoilers or anything, just that their Dad died...that's about all...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Supernatural peoples or anything...  
**

* * *

I had to get there. I just had to. Although, I'd been thinking that for the past two hours. It was really hard to walk twenty some miles on foot. I could see it ahead, the bar I needed to get to. Yet another bar, probably the fifth I'd been to that day.

I sighed and thought aloud, "I swear, I'm gonna kill him when I find him." _Okay, maybe not _kill_ him…just kick him really hard in the crotch. That'll show him to…well, he hasn't really done anything wrong. Just made it really hard for me to track him down. Freakin hunter,_ I thought as I ignored the pain in my feet. I realized if I let my mind wander, it made the time pass a little faster than if I focused on how tired I was.

Before I knew it, I was coming up on the door to the bar. I didn't even pay attention to the name of the stupid place as I walked in…they all seemed the same to me. They also all had the same stereotypical "movie bar" look. Pool table to the left, round tables throughout, biker-lookin guys scattered around the place, that one guy at the bar that looks like he just got done from a fight with his wife or girlfriend…the depressed look, pretty much…and finally there's the guy in a suit…business kind, with his tie a little loose, looks like he'd been tugging at it the entire time at the bar wondering how he let himself get swamped in the business world and numbers and paperwork. _Wow…I've really been to too many of these places today, _I thought as I walked in, taking in my surroundings. _And now for the fun part…_

I walked up to the bar, pretty much exhausted, and realized how out of breath I really was, which seemed to make my voice sound more urgent than it really was.

"Excuse me?" my little voice said …no response from the bartender. "Excuse me!" I said a bit louder.

The bartender looked and walked toward me. She seemed a bit annoyed by my tone but I was tired and not in the mood to deal with bull crap. She stood, leaning more on one leg than the other which gave her that sass in her stance that annoyed me…a lot… "Yeah??"

I took a deep breath to calm myself. "I'm looking for a man." As I said this, the bartender, with the sass that needs to be smacked out of her, looked me up and down when I said 'a man'. "He's an older guy, not real tall, um…has kind of a scruffy lookin beard, kinda greyish…always wears a baseball hat of some sort…have you seen him?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a few start to pay attention, like they expected a fight to break out between us.

"Hun, you just described half the guys that come in and out of here everyday," she said as she was cleaning a glass.

"Great," I said under my breath. "Well, maybe you can help me with something else. I need to find this guy and maybe some other people might know how I can get a hold of him."

"Mmkay…well, do you know what these _other people_ might look like?" asked the bartender.

"Um…yeah…uhhh." I racked my brain to remember details about these two guys that I'd only seen from pictures. "One's real tall," I said with hand motions that went above my little 5'5'' height, "got kinda longer brown hair…the other's a bit shorter with, um…real short lighter brown hair…I'm pretty sure they're brothers, uh…they keep to themselves normally…they drive around in this black classic car…um…Chevy…somethin…" _Dang it! I've been looking around for signs of this car all day! Why is it NOW that I forget what it's called??_

The bartender laughed and pointed her thumb to her right._ Great…she's kickin me out. Perfect! Wonderful!_ Out of the corner of my eye, I saw two men stand up from a table.

"That car, uh…" one of the standing men said, "it wouldn't be an Impala by any chance, would it?"

"That's it!!" I pointed at him and then froze right there in my stance.

I'm not real sure why I froze the way I did, I guess it was just good to see what I saw standing in front of me.

I snapped my fingers as I tried my hardest to remember this guy's name. _Both names were short…um…started with a D and S…um…_ "Um…Don…David…" I thought out loud. The shorter one glanced at his partner and chuckled.

"Dean?" he asked.

"Yes! That's it! Dean! You really have all the answers today, don't you?"

They just stood there, waiting for me to say something else…an explanation maybe. I looked up at the taller one and suddenly remembered his name immediately. "Sam? Right? Um…Winchester…if I'm not mistaken…" I asked as I pointed at him.

He looked a little nervous as he glanced at his brother. "Yeah, that's us."

"Any chance you gonna you're explain why you're lookin for us?" Dean asked with complete seriousness.

"Right. I'm looking for this guy. I haven't seen him in quite a while but I really need to find him now and I was told that you might be able to help me."

"The guy you explained to the bartender?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. His name's Bobby Singer. Do you know where I can find him?"

Dean glanced at his brother with a suspicious look and shifted his stance before turning back to me. "What do you want with Bobby?"

"I just need to see him. I _have_ to talk to him." I said, almost pleaded with them.

"That doesn't tell us much," said the unconvinced Dean.

"Look," I said, "I just really need to talk to him. He can help me with something. He knows me, I promise…well, at least I hope he knows me…it's been quite a while since we've been in the same room at the same time."

Dean seemed to get annoyed with me, I could tell by the way he shifted. "I'm gonna ask you again. What. do you want. with Bobby Singer?" He said very seriously.

I sighed. "I'm…his daughter."

* * *

**A/N: :D yay!! First chapter!! So…what do ya'll think?? Good, bad, just down right ugly??? I'm thinking about doing different POV's…like this one was the girl's, obviously, and I'm thinking about doing Sam's, possibly Dean's, how he doesn't trust her, and then just a general POV like watching it on tv or something…think it'd be too confusing?? I'd be different chapters, of course….is that a writer no-no? lol…whatcha think?? I'm really hopin for feedback on this! Tell me what ya think! Come on ya'll! Be brutal if ya have to! Lol…**

**And if you're reading this, you prolly read this chapter so…thank you for reading! :D**


	2. Let's Have It

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it took me a bit to update! I woulda had one up sooner but I couldn't seem to finish this chapter...I haven't really gotten use to writing SPN stuff yet...but I hope you guys like it! :D**

* * *

Sam's POV

As I processed what this girl was saying, all I could do was blink and stare at her. When I finally got my body to agree with my mind, I looked over to see Dean's reaction. He had a similar look but with more skepticism in his eyes. I knew Dean wouldn't believe her, but am I sure I do? I mean, yeah, it's not unknown for a person to have a kid they don't know about…but Bobby? I just can't really imagine that happening. Actually, I _don't _want to imagine that happening.

"Um…you're what?" asked Dean when he finally found his voice.

"I'm Bobby's daughter," repeated the girl.

"I didn't know Bobby had a daughter," said Dean.

"Yeah, well…I don't think he does either but he'll know who I am the moment he sees me, I'm sure of it. I'm pretty much the spittin image of my mom," she explained as she looked toward me. "He's knows me, I swear."

Dean's eyes narrowed at the girl. "If he doesn't know he has daughter, then how does he already know you?"

"Well…" she hesitated, "he already knows _me_…he just doesn't know that I'm his daughter. He knows me through my mom. They're…old friends, I guess you could say."

Dean and I exchanged a glance that asked the same question…what do we do now?

"What's your name?" I asked, turning back to the girl.

"Um, Andy…my name's Andy," replied the girl.

"Well, Andy…I'm gonna talk to my brother for a second and then we'll figure out what we're gonna do," I said trying my hardest to give her a convincing smile.

Dean and I walked a few feet away before Dean suddenly stopped in front of me, turning around to face me. "Are you serious?" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you seriously considering taking this girl to Bobby? We don't know who she is…or _what _she is for that matter."

"We'll do our normal little routine and if she clears, we'll see where to go from there. Let's just talk to her for now. Get info. See what she wants us to do."

Dean sighed but still didn't look convinced. "Yeah, okay…I guess."

We walked back over to the girl and sat down with her.

"So, Andy," I said as we grabbed a table. "Um…where're you from?"

"Well, I'm originally from Arizona but I've spent most of my life up by Detroit…graduated high school there," she said.

"So, why are you here?"

She sighed, sounding a bit annoyed and tired. "I told you. I'm looking for Bobby."

"We meant how'd you get here? What's your story up until now?" Dean interjected.

"Oh…well…" she laughed, seeming embarrassed almost, "this sounds really immature but…I kinda ran away from home."

I could see Dean next to me roll his eyes.

Andy sighed, probably knowing that we didn't trust her. She slouched back in her chair. "Okay…let's have it," she said taking us off guard a bit.

Dean and I looked at each other confused. Did she want us to yell at her like a parent, saying how irresponsible she was or something?

She had an annoyed look to her as she looked back and forth between us. "Let's have it," she repeated. "Ya know," she continued, "where's the holy water? The silver? The camera to see if there's a glare in my eyes?"

Dean and I both stiffened a little in our seats.

"Um…what?" Dean asked confused.

She laughed. "I know who you guys are. You're hunters…as am I. Well, raised as one anyways. They haven't quite trusted me alone on a hunt yet."

"Um…well," I started.

"Look," she interrupted, "I know you guys don't really believe me. Heck, _I _wouldn't believe me if I were in your position. Some strange girl walks up to you and wants you to take her to a friend of yours. I get it. I really do. But I'm just a girl who wants to find her family. You can do your little tests," she laughed, "I'd do it too. But like it or not, I'm related to Bobby Singer and I really wanna find him, whether you guys help me or not. It'll just take quite a bit longer without your help. And I don't know how long a young girl like me is gonna last out there alone." She stopped, sighing. "I'm stubborn. I don't like to ask for help but I really need it this time. So, please."

Dean stood up suddenly and walked over to the bar. Andy sighed and slouched back in her seat like before, thinking Dean was just up and leaving. I thought that too until I saw him stop at the bar. A few seconds later he returned with an empty shot glass, pulled out his flask of holy water, fill it and shoved it toward the girl. She smiled at him as she picked it up and downed it.

"See," she said with a smirk on her face, "like I said."

Dean got ready to pull out his knife to hand to the girl when she stopped him. "Ah…it's okay," pulling out a knife from under the table, "I've got my own," she said.

"Finger okay?" she asked holding the knife to the back part of her middle finger.

"As long as it draws blood, I don't care where you do it," Dean said with a smirk on his face. She hissed a bit as she slid the blade across her finger, a stream of scarlet following. She held up her finger and showed him with that smirk from before on her face.

"Alright," Dean said standing, "being a hunter yourself, you know that this isn't enough proof, right?"

"Oh…of course," Andy matched in the same tone Dean used…condescending.

"Sam, you know the drill," he said looking back at me.

"Right," I said standing. I knew exactly what I had to do…go look for information on this girl. See if her facts lined up.

As I went to leave, the girl stopped right in front of me, looked me straight in the eyes and said with a smile, "Have fun."

Right at that moment, something hit me about this girl. I hadn't noticed it before but something seemed strangely familiar about her eyes. The deep chocolate color made it seem as if they were deep enough to reach her soul and tell a different story than what the rest of her outer appearance did. There was also a hint of green that shot out from the center in a starburst-like form that added to her innocence.

I always thought that a persons eyes could tell a story about them and these pair of eyes staring back at me definitely had one…and I was going to find out what that was.

* * *

**TA-DA!! Chapter two! Whatcha think?**

**I *heart* reviews...reviews are amazing!! And I would love ya'll forever if you left me some...thanks for readin :D**

**.lizzy.  
**


	3. Small Talk Stuff

**A/N: GASPS!! two updates in the same day?!?! You must be thrilled...*crickets chirp in the background* oh well...I finished the last chapter and wrote this one completely today...which I was purdy shocked at...but I'm excited! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

Andy's POV

As Sam left to go find information on me that I already told them, he gave me an odd look like I'd said something out of the ordinary. I didn't think I did…did I? Oh well. I just shrugged off the thought and turned back toward Dean. I knew he still didn't trust me. He has that 'I don't trust anyone but myself' vibe. But in reality, it's okay. That kind of thing happens with this job. You trust someone, get to know him or her, and then he or she ends up to be a demon or possessed and/or they die. You can't really get close to anyone you meet along the way and it sucks. But like I said, it's the job.

"So, uh…you want a drink?" Dean asked awkwardly as he pointed toward the bar.

"I'd _love_ a drink but I'm not exactly '_of age'_," I said using air quotes.

"Really?" he asked, not really seeming surprised. "How old are you, anyways?"

"I'm nineteen," I replied, and then something dawned on me. "Wait, what's today's date?"

"Um…it's the fourteenth," Dean said looking at his phone.

"Huh," I said a bit surprised.

Dean waited as if I was going to continue and then said, "What?"

"Oh…nothing…just that tomorrow's my birthday. I completely forgot. So if ya ask me tomorrow, I'll be a year older," I said.

"Oh…" Dean said awkwardly. I could tell from his response that either he wasn't real good at connecting with people he just met or that his family really didn't do much about birthdays. "Well, happy early birthday," he said. At least he was trying.

I laughed. "Thanks," I replied. "And I'd love a soda or something if they have that kind of thing here."

Dean chuckled a little as he stood up. "I'll see what I can do."

I watched Dean walk up to the bar and talk to the woman behind it. It seemed as if they knew each other, but then again, that wouldn't really surprise me all that much. After a few minutes, he came back with two drinks and handed me one. I took a drink and after my long walk from earlier, it tasted so good. I actually think anything he put in front of me would have tasted amazing. I looked up as Dean took a sip of his and by the ugly yellow/gold/tan (I don't really know what color you'd call it) color it was, it didn't look too tasty.

Dean was studying the bottom of his glass through his drink when I tried starting up a conversation.

"So…um…is Sam you're only brother?" I asked.

"Yeah…my kid brother. Well…only one I know of," he said gesturing toward me.

I managed a little smile. We sat in another awkward silence.

"So…uh…" Dean started and then just stopped. "I suck at this small talk stuff…sorry."

I felt myself laugh the first real laugh I'd had in days and it felt good. "It's okay. I'm not either."

I looked around the bar and saw that the 'crowd' had died down a lot. The two guys at the bar had left and an older guy that looked like a mall Santa reject had taken their place. There was a younger, maybe mid-20s blonde girl standing at the old jukebox, maybe looking for a song to play. And up behind the bar was the rude lady from earlier.

"Oh hey," I started without even really thinking. "Do you…know her?" I asked pointing at the lady behind the bar. "It seemed like you guys had a connection, ya know…not like just some bartender and a random customer."

Dean's eyes slightly narrowed as if he was deciding still whether to trust me or not. He stared me straight in the eyes and I stared back. I really wanted him to believe me, that I'm not any kind of threat to him. Finally, he looked back down at this drink and said, "Yeah. That's Ellen. She kind of a…" he said, stopping to think of the right word, "family friend, I guess you could say."

I nodded. "That's…cool." I figured we would have another silence between us when Dean started talking again.

"And um…that girl over there," he said pointing at the girl that I saw at the juke box a few seconds ago, "is Jo, her daughter."

"Wow…" I said looking around. "There's all kind of family connections here," I finished with a laugh.

Just then, Sam came back in with a bag, that I assumed to be his computer, and some papers. I guess he found what he needed.

"Hey Andy," he said with a better smile than last time, "Dean, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Dean got up and walked to the other side of the bar with Sam. I looked down at my drink like Dean had with his and swirled it around a bit. I actually got distracted with it when they both came back in a matter of no time.

"So, um…you ready to go?" Dean asked when they came back. I just smiled as I got up from my seat. They both waved goodbye to Ellen and Jo as they left. I waved a little too but didn't get the response they did.

Before we left, Dean pulled Sam aside but not far enough that I couldn't hear, although I don't think Dean knew that.

"Um…what's her birthday?" Dean asked looking at the papers in his brother's hand.

Sam shuffled through the papers and then stared intently at one and said, "Um…August 15th, 1989. Why?"

Dean just raised his eyebrows and said 'Hmm' as he pushed the door open to leave.

We walked outside and reached their car. "Wow," I said under my breath.

"Ya like?" Dean asked. I guess it wasn't as 'under my breath' as I thought.

"Yeah," I said looking over the beautiful car that sat in front of me, "it's beautiful." I ducked my head down and looked in the window at the interior.

"Well, too bad. It's not ours," Dean said walking away from the very pretty car toward a mini-van.

Confusion washed over my face as I reluctantly followed. "Yep, this is it. And that's your seat," he said pointing to a child's car seat in the back.

"You've got to be kidding me," I said looking back to him with a very serious and annoyed look on my face.

"Yeah, I am," he said as they turned around and started to walk the same way we came. "The Impala's ours," he finished with a laugh.

"Oh, ha ha…very funny."

Dean chuckled and said quietly, "Well, I thought so."

* * *

**YAY!! Chapter three!!! Okie dokie...you know the drill...reviews are amazing and keep me from getting all sad thinking that nobody reads my crappy stuff... :( lol...seriously like I was all excited when I got my first review...you wanna make me happy, right?? ....okay...maybe not...but...you should leave a review anyways ;) lol...**

**.lizzy.  
**


	4. Third Rider

**A/N: hey hey!! sorry it took me so long to update...or even _write_ for that matter! I started back to work again...urg...they roped me into starting back sooner than I had really wanted to but oh well..it's a job..lol... I haven't really had any free time for the past seven days in a row and I'm pooed...lol...BUT I have tomorrow off (freakin WOOT!!!) so that means I getta stay up later tonight...yay's! (wow...I feel like I'm in high school again and it's a Friday night...like, I getta stay up later cause there's no school tomorrow....geeze...LOL)**

**ANYHOO!!! I wanna give a shout out to Hope It Gives You Hell...thanks! :D**

**yeah, also another side note...I don't really have anybody to discuss this with so your opinions, suggestions and all that jazz are very much appreciated :D**

**I swear reviews make me happier than a tornado in a trailer park (line mostly stolen from Mater :D)**

**anyhoo..on with the story.. enjoy!**

* * *

Sam's POV

"Why am _I_ always the one to do research? Seriously. I mean…it's not like I mind it too much but for once, I'd like to see _me_ stay behind and talk to the girl while Dean goes and looks up dirt on a person," I thought as I drove back. Before I knew it, I was pulling back into the Roadhouse parking lot. I went through pick-up lines that Dean might use on the girl as I walked in the door. I almost immediately spotted them at a table and made my way toward them. They looked pretty awkward sitting there together and both looked at me as if I was a floating device to save them from drowning.

"Hey Andy," I said as I approached the table. "Dean, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Dean gladly got up and followed me. I think he was hoping that I would have bad news and that he would be able to kick some ass today. 'Sorry Dean,' I thought as I lead him to the side of the bar, 'no kickin ass for you today."

"So? What'd you get on the girl?" Dean asked eagerly, looking past my shoulder to Andy who still sat at the table.

"Honestly? Nothin." I said as I sifted though the papers I had in my hand.

"Awesome…I mean…that's too bad. Let's hit the road then," he said hitting my shoulder.

"No, I mean…the girl's clean dude."

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"I mean the girl checks out," I said looking down at the papers, "Andrea Elizabeth Miller, born to Christina Miller in Detroit, Michigan. Graduated with honors from her high school last year, had a job for two and a half years at a small gas station in her town...never _even_ been pulled over for speeding. She's clean."

"What's it say about her father?"

"Birth certificate didn't list one. Just the mother."

Dean sighed. "So, what do you wanna do? Do we take this girl with us?"

"Well…I guess so. I mean, everything checks out. We could always do a DNA test to make sure she's Bobby's."

"How are we gonna get DNA of Bobby's if we don't go _to _him?" Dean sighed again. "I think it'll be okay, but the first sign of suspicion and I'm dumpin her out on the curb," Dean said as he pointed his finger dangerously close to my face before he turned and walked away.

I followed Dean back toward the table that Andy was at and I realized how tired she really looked. She looked distracted with her drink at first glance but when I studied her more, I saw the dark, deep circles under her eyes and how she was leaning forward, but only just a bit, that made her look like she could just fall over asleep at any moment. The way she held her drink in front of her made her look older and the way she stared down at it made it look like she wasn't drinking Coke and had had a really long day on the job.

"So, um…you ready to go?" Dean asked as Andy looked up, seeming surprised and then a sort of smug and true smile, something similar to an expression Dean might make, lit up her face as she stood to join us. It was weird to see an expression like that on anyone but Dean. Almost like she was the sister we never had.

Right before we got to the door, Dean grabbed my coat sleeve and pulled me to the side.

"Um…what's her birthday?" Dean asked hesitantly. I shuffled through the papers I had and found the one with a copy of her birth certificate. "Um…August 15th, 1989. Why?"

His eyes shifted around like he didn't want to answer me and then he mumbled, "Hmm...nothin" and walked out the door.

As we walked back toward the Impala after Dean's _oh so funny_ joke, I stopped in front of her, suddenly realizing something.

"How'd you get here anyways?" I asked her. "There's no way you walked all the way from Michigan."

"Well, I drove most of the way, but I broke down about twenty miles back," she said, almost embarrassed. "I don't know much about cars so I don't know what's wrong with her."

"So you walked twenty miles to get here?" I asked surprised.

"Well, I didn't really know what to do. I kinda broke down in the middle of nowhere, so I just started walking and ended up here. I'd planned on _driving_ here, but…well, you know how that turned out."

"Okay, how about this?" Dean interjected. "We take you back to your car, see if we can fix it and then head back to find a place to stay. Sound good?"

"So wait? You actually trust me enough to have me stay with you?" Andy asked seeming surprised.

"Well, do _you_ trust _us_ enough to stay?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

Andy paused for a second, hesitating and then Dean said, "Exactly… so are we gonna do this errr...stand here all day?"

It felt weird to have someone in the backseat. I mean, I've _been_ in the backseat before but rarely did we have a third rider. Andy was really quiet during the ride but I couldn't help but occasionally look at her through the side mirror.

I still couldn't shake the feeling that something was familiar about her. It was one of those 'it's right on the end of my tongue' moments. Maybe I'd seen a movie with a girl like her in it or noticed similarities between her and a girl I knew from Stanford. _Maybe that's it_, I thought as we drove.

Andy doesn't seem like most girls, I think that's what struck me about her most. She seemed like a smart girl, looked as if she were maybe fifteen or sixteen, even though her birth certificate tells me she's around nineteen. She isn't very tall, looks like a stick and doesn't seem very strong, but in some of the ways she holds herself, she looks like she could take both Dean and I out.

In all honesty, she reminded me…of me. When I look at her, I think of a young girl wanting to be nothing but normal when her dad tells her to practice her aim with a gun while other kids are out playing soccer and baseball. A girl who has a past that nobody knows about and would never know from just outer appearances. Someone who is passionate about saving people but hates the way it has to be done. A person that wants to abide by the rules yet has to break them all to survive in living the way they do. A girl that wants to be free but doesn't know how and wants so bad to run away, leaving everything behind. But inevitably later, they'll come back because they realize that family are the only people to stand by you through thick and thin and put up with your crazy ass.

I looked one last time in the side mirror at Andy and saw her staring back at me. She smiled slightly and then went back to staring out the window.

* * *

**reviews... tornado...trailer park...me...happy... get the picture? ;)**

**thanks for readin ya'll! :D**

**.lizzy.**


	5. Ground Rules

**A/N: hey!! yay!! another update! I'm excited that I finally had time to write! woot! :D I feel bad that I haven't spent much time on my other story but my brain has been in Supernatural mode quite a bit lately! lol...is that pathetic?? :( lol...oh well...**

**enjoy! :D**

* * *

Andy's POV

I guess you could say I'm not really a talkative person, but for some reason I was completely silent on the way to go retrieve my broken down vehicle. I found something very calming about staring out the window at the passing by scenery. There wasn't really much to look at, just open spaces on a back highway somewhere but it was comforting to me. I saw Sam occasionally look back at me through the side mirror. It made me feel good because I felt like he cared and worried at the same time because it seemed like he was watching me because he didn't trust me. I mean, I understand that they don't trust me. Heck, I'm a little nervous about trusting _them_, but still…it's the only sure way I can find Bobby and if that's what it's gonna take, then I guess that's what I'm gonna have to do. I sighed as I remembered being around Bobby. There was always this strange feeling I got after being around him. It's weird to think, even stranger to say, but I felt safe with him. It's been an awful long time since I've felt truly safe with anybody and I was dying to get that feeling back again. Hopefully Bobby would let me stay with him for a while, even after he found out the truth. I know how stubborn that man can get…I just hope he accepts me.

I leaned over toward the middle of the backseat so I could look out the windshield to see if there was any sight of my Jeep. A few minutes later, I saw a yellow mass coming closer and gasped. "There it is!" I said and pointed, excited that it was still there, looking untouched. Dean pulled over on the opposite side of the road and I jumped out of the car before it even came to a complete stop. I heard Dean laugh and mumble 'geeze' as I ran off. I heard them get out of the Impala and follow me as I ran up to the hood and flopped over, hugging it.

"Wow…she's just as obsessed with her car as you are with this thing," Sam said as he pointed a thumb over his shoulder.

"Hey now!" Dean said, almost offended. "Don't talk to her like that," Dean said as he put his hand lovingly on the hood of the car. Sam just laughed and rolled his eyes.

Dean stepped forward and had his mechanics face on. "Okay, can you pop the hood for me?" he asked me as he stared at my Jeep. He looked around under the hood while I stood close by, not really having any clue what I was looking at.

"So what was it acting like?" Dean asked.

"Well, it seemed like I was out of gas but I know I'm not. I just filled the thing not all that long ago," I said.

"You probably have a leak or something could be wrong with your gauge." He paused, thinking and then said, "How bout this? We'll go find a place nearby to stay and then come back tomorrow with a way to haul this somewhere so we can get it fixed."

I sighed. "Sure," I said. It was sad to think that I'd have to leave my Jeep behind again, but I guess I really didn't have much of a choice. I sighed again and then said, "I've had this thing for four years and it chooses _now _to mess up," I said as I slammed the hood closed. I walked around and opened the back seat door to get my stuff. "Thanks baby," I mumbled, hitting the hood one more time before I turned around and walked back toward the Impala with the boys.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

The trip back to civilization, thankfully, wasn't as quiet as before. Dean had the radio blasting Metallica and I could tell Sam didn't like it very well. I'm not sure which he didn't like though, the music or Dean singing loudly to it. I found it annoying at first but when I started to recognize some of the songs, I didn't mind it as much. I thought about asking Dean to do a 'car ride duet' with me to a song I knew, but I figured we weren't _that_ close yet. However I _did _enjoy Dean's version of the guitar solos. I think if he'd had an actual guitar in front of him, it would've been amazing but singing the solos with words that didn't exist like _bow-dow _didn't really cut it too well. Finally I leaned up behind Sam and whispered, "How do you handle this all the time?"

Sam laughed and said, "Eh, you get use to it."

Finally, we pulled into a motel, which is where I assumed we would stay for the night. Dean parked the car, went into the little office, and came out with a key. As Dean got closer to the car, he motioned for us to get out. He opened the trunk and I stood in awe at all the weapons I saw in front of me. I bet they could take out _anything_ with all this! _Heh,_ I thought, laughing mentally. _I bet they could take out anything _without_ all this_, I thought looking them up and down.

"So, all they had left was one room," Dean said looking toward me, "so I guess you'll have to put up with us. Is that okay?"

Deliberately looking them both up and down for 'dramatic effect', I laughed and said, "Oh, I think I can handle it."

Dean led us to our room and opened the door. They both walked in and threw their stuff down. I, however, stopped half way in and took in my surroundings. It looked like the cheesiest, corniest, TV sitcom motel room I'd ever seen in my life…but oddly enough, I kind of liked it. "Hmm…" I said, "cute."

Dean chuckled. "If you like this one, you should have seen the one we had a couple of weeks ago," he whistled, "boy was _that_ place awesome!" He said sarcastically.

"You're just mad because they didn't have Magic Fingers," Sam said in a distracted tone. Dean just shrugged. I had a feeling that if they were like this all the time, I would get along with the Winchesters just fine.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Later on, I started to feel gross. I wasn't sure if it was because I'd spent earlier walking in the hot sun or if the motel room was not as 'cute' as I thought it was. After a while of just sitting around, I needed to do something so I got up and went to take a shower. As I got my stuff ready, I smelled this absolutely horrible smell. I sniffed around the room and then realized that the towel on the bathtub was causing the nasty odor. I pinched the corner of it and went back into the room.

"What is this??" I asked showing the towel to the boys.

Dean looked up from cleaning his gun. "That'd be a towel sweetheart," he finished with a grin.

I laughed humorlessly. "Very funny." I paused looking between the two of them. "Okay, I didn't think I was going to have to do this, but I guess I am." Dean raised an eyebrow as Sam looked back at him. "I'm gonna lay down a few ground rules of the room. Abide by them or you _will_ pay." They both tried their hardest not to laugh at me even though I was in _no_ mood to play games. I knew if I didn't do this now, I'd have to put up with gross guy habits later on. "First…stuff like _this_," I said pointing at the disgusting towel, "is not gonna happen anymore. The toilet seat must always go back down and there _will_ _be_ no dirty socks or any stinky smelly undergarments lying around. The rest, I'm pretty sure I can handle. Any questions?" I looked back and forth between the boys.

Dean brought his hand up and saluted me. "No, ma'am."

"Good," I said as I rolled my eyes and went back into the bathroom.

* * *

**Ta-da! Chapter five!! Okie dokie..you know the drill..tell me whatcha think! I wanna hear it all...good, bad, ugly! Come on! Hit me with your best shot! (sorry..I totally have that song stuck in my head right now and wanted Dean to be singing that song earlier...but I figured Dean wouldn't like that song...lol)**

**anyhoo...comments are very much appreciated and make me quite happy! :D**

**thanks! :D**

**.lizzy.**


	6. Drastic Measures

**A/N: hey hey, ya'll! So I'm pretty excited at how this chapter turned out (over 2,000 words too! the longest one I've written yet! -squeals in excitement-) ...I think I like dis one the best so far :) I hope you guys like it too! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Andy's POV

I'd never been to this place before…or at least I don't think I have. It looked like something straight from a horror movie. A creepy old house out in the middle of nowhere. _Why am I here again?_ I kept asking myself. I wandered around aimlessly looking through the old house, moving cobwebs as I went. As I headed for what I assumed was the kitchen, I started to recognize the place a little more. Then I got this gut feeling that I should go upstairs because something was waiting for me. Okay…maybe not _waiting for me_ like to kill me, but waiting for me as in for my help. I walked up the old stairs expecting them to groan in protest of my weight but they made no sound. I even scuffed my feet a little extra to see if they would make a sound but they didn't.

I stood at the top of the stairs with two options…left or right. After a few seconds of deliberation, I chose left. I peeked into the open rooms as I passed them and they were mostly empty. Full of dust and cobwebs just like the rest of the house. There were a few pieces of furniture around but they were broken and old which the previous owner probably left behind. I was just about to get to the end of the hall when I heard a creak on the stairs. I immediately snapped into hunter mode and jumped back into one of the open doors, peeking around the corner. I cursed myself as I realized I didn't have any weapons on me. _Wait…why don't I have my knife with me? I always have that with me, _I thought angrily to myself as I almost started to panic.

I heard footsteps coming my way and by the sound they made, this thing coming my way was big. Small things don't make footsteps like that. My heart rate was almost through the roof as the sound came closer. I counted in my head like you would with a dance routine. _Two, three, four…_ I got down the beat of the intruders steps and planned to attack as soon as he got close enough that I would catch him off guard. _Okay, this is it…five, six, seven_...and then I stopped. The intruder had taken a bigger step than I thought and if he looked slightly to his right, there would be no way he wouldn't see me. I gasped as I saw what was in front of me. It was Sam. He looked a bit younger in the face but I knew it was him. I felt so relieved that I didn't even bother to hide the sound of my gasp but he didn't turn around. He didn't even acknowledge I was there. "Sam," I whispered. I wasn't really sure why I whispered…I guess it was just the mood of the place. He didn't respond. Just kept walking, gun up in a defensive position. Apparently something was going down here because I saw Dean in the same pose with his gun on the opposite end of the hall. Each of them were walking slowly toward the doors at each end of the hallway. I followed Sam to the door and watched him slowly grab the doorknob. He was counting down in his head, I could tell… _three, two, one_…and then he thrust it open. Sam whipped the door open and two teenage girls, maybe fifteen, sixteen years old were there screamed at the end of his gun. Sam let out a sigh of relief and told the girls to run and get out of the house now.

There was something very familiar about this moment. It was like I was front row at a movie but I remembered seeing this from the other side. And that's when I saw the girls. There standing in front of me was a fifteen-year-old girl. She was about 5'4'', brown hair coming just over her shoulders and framing her face, deep brown eyes, and was wearing a scared-as-hell look. Beside her was another girl. Standing about 5'7'', this girl was probably around the same age as the other, had shorter dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes and the same scared look.

I watched the girl with brown hair stare almost straight at me and I knew she couldn't see me. But I nearly choked on my own tongue when I got a really good look at her. Standing right there before me…was a fifteen-year-old me. Right then I completely understood why I trusted the Winchesters so much.

Suddenly, my eyes shot open and I sat straight up. I was in a motel room…alone. It took me several minutes to calm my breathing and realize that it was just a dream. I stood up in the somewhat dark room and looked around. When I saw the tan duffle bag on the floor, I remembered the day before. I walked over to the window, seeing that there was light coming from under the thick curtains and pulled them open. I winced as the bright sun filled the room. _What time is it?_ I wondered. _And where the hell are Sam and Dean?_ I walked over by my bed and grabbed my phone. It said it was 2:30pm. _Geeze, I slept all freakin day!_ I thought to myself. I rubbed my eyes as they adjusted completely to the light. I don't even remember falling asleep last night. I remember Sam was on his computer and Dean was cleaning his weapons. That must have been when I conked out.

I sat on the end of the bed looking around the room. There didn't seem to be anything left of the guys, only my stuff remained in the room. I walked over to the window to look outside and saw my Jeep parked almost right in front of the room. I got this fuzzy feeling in my stomach as I looked at this. _Aw…they got my Jeep for me…that's so sweet._ I thought as a smile came across my face. I turned around and looked at the empty room again and then that good fuzzy feeling toward the boys went sour. _They freakin left me behind!!! They went on a hunt and left me here!!!_ I thought angrily. _I could've helped. Ugh…freakin boys. _I thought as I sat down hard on the bed with my arms crossed and pouted like an angry eight-year-old. After a few seconds of sitting there realizing there was nothing I could do about it, I grabbed the remote to the TV and flipped it on.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

The sun had gone down and there was still no sign of Sam or Dean. I knew they would have to come back eventually because the front desk said they hadn't checked out yet. I knew they wouldn't leave me completely behind. At least, Sam wouldn't.

I was getting really sick of watching pointless infomercials so I just turned the TV off. I got out paper and a pen and started drawing devils traps. It couldn't hurt to practice them. As I finished my fifth one, I heard someone outside of the door. I couldn't tell who they were because the voices were muffled but I heard keys like they were trying to unlock the door. I, very carefully, made my way over to the door and looked through the peephole. I gasped as I saw the boys standing outside of the door, Sam looking to be hurt. "Oh my gosh! What happened?" I said panicked as I opened the door and attempted to help Dean keep Sam steady on his feet.

"Damn ghost. Threw him across the room and through a window," Dean said helping me get his brother to a bed.

I had definitely seen worse but Sam looked pretty bloody. His right thigh was bleeding though his jeans where it looked like something had stabbed him and blood was sopping up around his hairline. Once we got Sam settled, Dean and I assessed his injuries.

"I wanna help," I said looking at Dean. "What can I do?"

"I'll be fine…just let me take care of it," Sam said trying to get up off the bed.

"No. Just sit down, let us do it," I said, pushing down on his good leg so he would sit back down. I could tell Sam was worn out because he didn't fight me on it anymore. Dean looked a little beaten up with a few scratches here and there but it didn't seem to be bothering him much. Dean started in automatically on Sam's leg to stop the bleeding and make sure it wouldn't get infected. Then I saw the bloodstain on Dean's right shoulder and how he didn't completely stand on his right foot.

"Oh my gosh, Dean!" I said with my hands hovering his shoulder, not wanting to touch and hurt him. "You really need to take care of this. I'll help Sam. Go."

"Let me stop the bleeding in his leg and then I'll take care of myself, okay?" Dean said with a bit of anger in his voice. He felt guilty that Sam got hurt, I could tell by the look on his face.

My expression softened a bit. "Okay. I'll try and take care of this," I said pointing to the blood on Sam's forehead.

I winced as I pushed back Sam's hair to see the gash in his head. It didn't look too bad but it was still bleeding. I quickly did an assessment of him and he didn't seem to have a concussion.

For some reason, Sam kept moving. He continued to talk to Dean and really didn't want to sit down. "Sam, you have to stay still. I've gotta get this to stop bleeding."

"I just really need to talk to Dean," he said trying to get up off the bed for the hundredth time. Each time Sam moved, his hair fell back into his face and it was getting really annoying because it was falling into the wound as well.

"Sam!!" I yelled eventually. "Sit still!!"

Sam just looked at me and then sat back and stayed still. Well, his body at least. He kept moving his head, unintentionally or not, it was still really annoying. I really liked Sam's hair…I thought it was very pretty but right now, it was really getting on my last nerve. After about the fifth time of it falling back into his face, I huffed and stormed off to the bathroom. I saw Dean turn around, watch me storm off and then give Sam a confused shrug.

I dug through my bag in the bathroom until I found what I wanted and then stormed back in to where Sam was. If he was not gonna sit still, I was gonna take care of that hair in his face. Sam looked a bit scared when I came up to him with determination written all over my face. I grabbed the chunk of hair in the front and shoved it back with a bobby pin. I saw Dean turn around suddenly when his brother yelped in pain. If this had been any other situation, I would have laughed at how Sam looked with his hair like that, but right now, I was mad. He looked up at me with confusion.

"What did you do?" he asked reaching up for the pin in his hair.

"It wouldn't stay out of the way! And I told you to stay still!" I said going back to the wound.

"Just be glad I didn't take more drastic measures," I mumbled as I put alcohol on him, and couldn't help but smile slightly as I thought about what the look on his face would've been if I really _had_ taken 'more drastic measures'.

* * *

**YAY!!! Chapter six! :D**

**You know the drill...there's a box...and it says something about leaving a review...USE IT!! ..I mean...pretty please?? :) Trust me...I'll be VERY excited if ya do...**

**Oh...and also, I think I'm gonna mostly stick to Andy's POV for the rest of the story. Whatcha think? Good idea, bad idea...don't really care either way?? lol...Let me know! :D  
**


	7. Oh, By the Way

**A/N: ello!!! sorry it's taken me so long to update!! I had the hardest time trying to write this chapter! It didn't take the route I had planned on but I think it turned out good...it may be kind of boring to some of you, sorry for that...**

**anyhoo...I hope ya'll like it! :D**

**enjoy!**

* * *

_Holy crap…I don't think I've ever been this bored!!!_ I thought as I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. I stared up at the weird brownish stains that were splotched across the motel room's ceiling and tried to see if I could find pictures in them, like a normal person would do with clouds. I attempted to count the different colors but the majority of it was just a brown shade. However, after trying to figure out what exactly _was_ on the ceiling, I got a little grossed out and extremely grossed out when I thought about what had been done on the bed I was resting upon. I grimaced and thought about getting off the now disgusting bed but quickly decided that I was just too lazy to do that.

I wasn't sure exactly what Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb were up to but it didn't look like we were leaving any time soon. I put my hands behind my head as I tilted to watch them at work or whatever it was they were doing. I looked and saw Dean with a selection of weapons in front of him, cleaning, sharpening…pretty much any maintenance to them they would ever need. He looked so concentrated yet distracted at the same time. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he was off in his own little world. _I bet an atomic bomb could go off in this room and he wouldn't even flinch, _I thought as I studied his concentration. I also thought for a second about throwing something at him to test my theory but I got a mental image of him catching whatever I threw right at the last second before hitting him in the face and then throwing it back at me…with me not exactly having the same luck.

I cleared my throat after getting a tingling feeling in it (it was probably from not talking in what seemed like hours) and saw Dean glance up toward me and then back down to what he was doing. _Hmm_, I thought, _guess I won't be needing that atomic bomb now._

I chuckled to myself as I looked over to see what Sam was up to._ Surprise, surprise, _I thought as I saw him staring intently at his computer. He had the same 'off in his own little world' expression that Dean had, but it was more strained. He looked annoyed and like he hadn't had much sleep. I saw his eyes dart around the screen, occasionally leaning in, as if he found some useful information. He sighed, looking stressed and leaned back in his seat. He closed his eyes and slouched a little, resting his elbow on the armrest, running a tired hand through his hair. Then his hand moved to the bridge of his nose and pinched it with his thumb and index fingers, rubbing the corners of his eyes in the process.

I stared back at the ceiling for a second and then looked back to the boys.

"Can't you two ever be normal?" I said after observing them.

"Excuse me?" asked Dean.

"I mean, you guys are constantly doing research," I said sitting up and gesturing to Sam, "or cleaning weapons or…other hunter stuff," I said not being able to think of anything else.

Dean raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "So?"

Then I gave a shrug of my own. "I dunno. Just seems like you wouldn't spend _all_ your time doing stuff like this. Ya know, actually live your life a little."

"Eh, we'll get time to live later but right now, this job needs our concentration," he said moving to the next weapon.

"Job? I thought you were gonna help me find Bobby??" I said surprised and a bit annoyed.

"We will…" he said looking up, "after this is done."

"Well, how long is this gonna take?" I said not bothering to hide my worry.

"I don't know. Two, three days maybe. Depends on what exactly we have to deal with here," he said nonchalantly.

Annoyed, I stood up. "Then just point me in the right direction. If you don't want me stickin around, at least tell me where I'm going."

"What are you talking about? We said we'd help," Sam said, speaking up.

"It just seems like you don't want me around, that's all," I said sitting back down.

"Okay, we're seriously not gonna start this 'how much do you really love me' crap. We said we'd help and that's what we're gonna do…but right now, _this_ needs us. So just freakin chill out," said Dean with a finalizing tone.

I sighed, annoyed and flopped back into my former position on the bed. "Fine," I mumbled.

About five minutes went by and I just couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm bored," I finally stated.

"Well, if you'd shut up, you wouldn't be," said Dean in a distracted tone.

My eyes narrowed in confusion as I leaned up on my elbow to look at him. "You _do_ realize that doesn't make _any_ sense, right?"

Dean shrugged. "It was worth a shot."

I went back to ignoring the boys, just like they were ignoring me. After a couple more minutes of that, I finally decided that I couldn't just sit there any longer. I _had _to do _something_ or I was going to go insane!! I jumped up off the bed, getting a bit of a head rush in the process, and went over to gather my stuff to take a shower.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked as I reached over him to grab something of mine.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," I snapped at him. "I can't just sit around any longer…I'm gonna go insane."

"Oh…okay," Dean said going back to his gun. "Don't drown," he yelled at me as I closed the bathroom door, but not before I could very visibly give him the finger.

I threw my stuff down on the toilet, went to the sink, and turned the water on. I ran my hands under the water and then rubbed my wet hands over my face. I looked up in the mirror and was a bit surprised at what I saw. It was me staring back, of course, but there was something weird about the way I looked. It felt like I hadn't seen my reflection in weeks, but I guess that's because I hadn't really taken the time to look. I reached my finger up and touched the dark circles under my eyes. I hadn't realized how deep they looked lately. I normally would have just covered it up with make-up but I wasn't using that much lately either. I looked down at my shirt and noticed that my hair was sitting over my shoulders in front of me. At that, I looked back up at the mirror. _When did my hair get so long?_ I thought. _It was just under my shoulders the last I checked_. I started messing with the ends of it absentmindedly, when I noticed something that made my eyes start to water a bit. I saw that I was looking more and more like my mom everyday and that made me miss her even more. I sighed, pushing my hair behind my shoulders and turned away from the mirror as a tear rolled down my cheek.

After finally getting out of the nice, warm shower and got dressed, I headed back out in to the room and prepared to sit through more excruciatingly painful silences, I noticed that the boys were up, moving around and packing. _Packing? Why are they packing?_ I thought.

"Hey, what's up?" I said to Sam as he gathered his research, stuffing it into his computer bag.

"We got a call from this case we're workin on. We have to go," he said distracted.

"Yeah," Dean spoke up, "and while we're gone, don't do anything stupid and _don't leave this room_," he said pointing a finger in my face.

"What are you talking about? I'm going with," I said gathering things of my own.

"Oh, no you're not," Dean said with a very fatherly figure tone. "You're stayin right here."

"But! I can help!" I said sounding a bit like a begging child. "I want to help with this, please," I said grabbing Sam's arm.

"The only thing you'd be doing is getting in the way," Dean said from across the room.

Sam looked back at me while gently pulling his arm out of my grasp. "I think Dean's right on this one. You need to stay here."

I let out a disappointed sigh and sat back down on the bed.

"Well, what's the case?" I asked in calm, conversational tone.

Dean looked up with distrust all over his face. "Why do you wanna know?"

I shrugged. "I'm just curious."

"Just a standard haunting. Lady's is an old friend of our dad's, I guess and she called us up a couple days ago, askin for our help, and luckily she lives in this area," Dean explained while stuffing his duffle.

"Awesome. I've done this kind of gig before. I _know_ what I'm doing. Let me help," I said pleading to Dean.

He looked like he was about to cave under my puppy dog eyes, but then he looked up with determination and said, "No."

I plopped down on the bed beside me and pouted. "Well…do you even know what time you'll get back?"

"Nope," Dean said, emphasizing the 'p'.

Sam sighed and looked at me. "We'll be back eventually. Anywhere from a couple hours till tomorrow morning. We don't know. Just stay here and don't leave this room, okay?" he said stepping out the door.

"Okay?" he repeated with a bit more force.

"Yeah, yeah," I replied, a bit annoyed.

Before closing the door, he leaned back into the room a little, smiled and whispered, "Oh…um…by the way…happy birthday."

A smile lit my face, butterflies filled my stomach and both stayed long after the boys were gone.

* * *

**Ta-da!!! Chapter seven! :D**

**alrighty, you know the drill...reviews=a very very very excited me and makes me wanna write more...which will be benefical to us both! :D**

**and I'm also lookin for a beta...I'm not entirely sure how to really go about getting one...so if ya'll could maybe let me know what to do...or volunteer *smiles really really big* that would be great :D lol...**

**oh and thanks for reading XD**


	8. Talking Eyes

**A/N: yay!! Chapter eight is here!!! :D**

**okay...first off, I'm sorry it took me so freakin long to get another chapter up...I've been workin a lot and just never really have time (or ideas) to write...but anyhoo...this one is done! :D  
I tried to make this one a lil longer...hope ya don't mind ;) lol...  
**

**and also...I have NO idea about supernatural stuff...only what I learn from the show...lol...so I'm just kinda makin up what happens here, mmmkay?? is that cool with ya'll...cause that's what I'm doin...lol... and if you wanna correct me on my supernatural knowledge, go right ahead! Lol...**

**okie dokie...I'll shut up now!!!**

**Enjoy! :D**

**oh...by the way...I reposted this...this is the beta-ed version. There's not much difference but I reposted it anyways. :)  
and thanks so much to WinchesterFan for bein my beta :D thank you!!!!!! :D**

* * *

I wasn't really sure what was going on, but I knew I was asleep. It was one of those annoying times where you're asleep but can fully hear what's going on around you. Like two idiots talking loudly when you're trying to sleep. It sucks too because there's nothing you can do about it. You can yell at them all you want in your head but, in reality, they'll just keep talking until you pull yourself out of sleep long enough to get your vocal chords working.

The other thing that sucks about being half asleep like this is that what's going on around you tends to become part of your dream. In this particular dream, I was home with my dad. We were standing in the kitchen talking about something. Oh, right…he was trying to convince me to come with him. Where? I really couldn't tell ya…but all of the sudden, I heard a familiar voice. It sounded like…Sam? I looked around the room and thought, "when did _Sam_ get here?"

"We can't just leave her," the voice that sounded like Sam said.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?!" said a different voice. Whoever it was, they sounded frustrated. _Wait…I know that voice too…it's…Dean? What? Why is _he_ here too?_

I slowly drifted in and out of hearing their conversation and having my dream. I heard a few words here and there, but nothing made sense when my sleepy mind put it all together. If I'd been awake I might have figured it out, but sleep sounded better. I heard something, or some_one_ I should say, coming toward my bed and then the covers shifted away from me. At the movement, which felt like someone sitting down on the bed beside my sleeping form, I opened my eyes slightly. I winced and thought "_bad idea" _as I squinted from the bright light coming through curtains. It was just my luck that the sun decided to peak into the room in the littlest opening possible through the curtains that just lined up with my face. I grumbled and thought, _I bet the boys rigged that, just to piss_ _me off._ I rolled my eyes. _Yeah, because they're so set on making me blind…geeze, the universe doesn't revolve around me…they have their own crap to do besides torture me._

The dent in the bed reached out a hand and shook my shoulder. "Hey Sleepin' Beauty. The dwarfs were lookin' for ya," Dean said getting off the bed.

I was really annoyed and confused. "The dwarfs were from Snow White, you _retard!_" I snapped at him.

Dean held his hands up, as if to surrender, and laughed. "Well, we know somebody's not a morning person."

I sat up in my bed slowly, wiping the sleep from my eyes. I stretched and groaned. "Bite me," I said through a yawn.

"I would _so_ rather not," Dean said. I finally woke myself up enough to realize what he was doing.

"Are you guys _still _on this hunt? I thought you finished that like two days ago?!"

"Nope. Different one. But it's over a state so we're gonna head over sometime today to check it out."

I sighed and sat up on the edge of the bed. "Are we _ever_ gonna make it to Bobby's?" I said in an almost whiney voice.

Dean looked up at me, not seeming fazed by my impression of a two-year-old on a long car trip. "Actually, we're hopin' maybe Bobby could give us a hand on this job."

"Wait? So we're actually kinda close to getting there?" I said with a hopeful voice.

"Yep. Hey!" Dean then yelled toward the bathroom, where I could only assume Sam was. "Where'd you put Dad's journal?"

Sam stepped into the doorway, pulling his arm through his shirtsleeve. "I dunno. I left it over there with you last night."  
Dean started looking around the little table that was in front of him, lifting things and moving them around, until he picked up his coat on the chair and said "Ah ha!" I can only assume he found it because people didn't normally say 'Ah ha' unless they'd found what they were looking for…otherwise, it'd just be stupid. _Wow, I'm not even making sense to myself anymore. I need more sleep, _I thought as I rubbed a tired hand across my face.

I sighed and looked up at Dean. "Guess that means I have to ready, don't I?"

Dean chuckled. "Unless you want us to drag your pajamaed ass to the car, then yeah."

"So…what are we dealin' with here?" I asked nonchalantly.

I saw Dean give a somewhat nervous glance toward the bathroom, where I'm assuming Sam was, giving him the same look.

"Oh, come on. You're gonna let me help with this one….right?" I asked looking first at Dean and then at Sam behind me. I gave Sam a more pleading look because I knew he would probably cave more than Dean would. Sam looked back up to Dean and shrugged as if to say "maybe we should". Then Dean gave Sam a look that said "she's just a kid and she could get us into serious trouble".

"Okay! Enough with the 'talking eyes' thing. Just tell me whether you are or not…cause I really don't wanna get my hopes up if you're not." I said frustrated with them.

Dean sighed. "Alright, maybe you can help…" Sam said.

"But the second things get really serious," Dean said interrupting, "you're out."

"Okay!" I said with a big smile on my face.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

After we all finally got ready and packed up the Impala and my Jeep, we were on the road again. It felt so good to be out on the open road with my 'baby', to have the windows down, my hair blowing in the wind and jammin' to my music. I didn't have a clue where we were, but I knew where we were headed. Dayton, Ohio.

After hearing the CD I was listening to about four times in a row, we finally pulled into a motel. The boys said that it would make things so much easier with just one vehicle, which would be the Impala. So we dropped my baby off there, planning to come back later tonight to stay.

With a wave goodbye and the hope that nobody would bother 'her', we left the parking lot and headed back out on the road.

"So…you never did tell me what we're dealin' with," I said leaning up between the seats to look at them.

Dean sighed, looking annoyed. _He must not be use to a person always asking questions. He seems really annoyed by that, _I thought as I looked toward Sam.

With a glance toward his brother, Sam started to explain. "Well, we think it's a poltergeist, but we're not sure. It sounds like it but there are just some things that don't add up."

"Like what?" I asked intrigued.

"Well, poltergeists normally aren't much on showing themselves, just making things happen…moving things, ya know? But the lady we talked to says she's been seeing this guy in her room at night."

"This guy? So this thing is a guy?"

"Yeah, we think. Either that or something different. She said she couldn't really see his face because he likes to 'stand in the shadows' so to speak. But she says she can see the dark hair, the height, and the broad shoulders," Sam explained.

"We're thinkin' she knows who this guy is and what he wants, but she doesn't seem like she wants to fess up," Dean interjected.

"So you've already talked to her?" I asked. It felt really cool to talk to them about this. It made me feel like I was actually a part of something, like I belonged.

"We tried to. She contacted us but didn't wanna give us a lot to work with. She just wanted us to come in and get rid of the problem. But, ya know, it doesn't exactly work that way," Dean said.

"Right," I said thinking. "So…you're wantin' me to talk to her…right?" I asked in an almost sarcastic/accusing voice.

"Well…" Dean hesitated, "we figured since you were a girl and all…"

I chuckled. "Ya figure that one out on your own, did ya?"

I saw the corners of Sam's mouth twitch toward a smile and Dean just ignored me. "We figured you could maybe get something else out of her or catch something we didn't," Dean said.

"Mmkay," I said looking out the windows as the Impala started slowing down. "Is this it?" I asked letting a little bit of excitement into my voice.

"1526 Anthony Drive," Dean said, reading off a little piece of paper. "Yep, this is it."

I stepped out of the car and looked around at the house. I honestly felt like I was in a movie. It felt like a scene where a girl gets adopted or moved to a foster home and then after the long car ride, she gets out of the car and looks around at the place she'll be staying. I kind of felt like _that_ girl. I'm not really sure why, but I did.

The house was cute…a little too storybook for my taste but it was still cute. Sitting back from the road was a two-story white/cream colored house, complete with blue shudders. It had a white picket fence (which made me think storybook) around the property and many colorful flowers planted up against the edge of the porch. There was a big tree in the yard with a swing attached to it, which made me assume that kids lived here. There was another tree closer to the house too. It was quite tall…taller than the house actually and the branches reached out just in front of the second story windows. I chuckled to myself and thought '_Man…I would have killed for a tree like that at my house. It'd be so easy to just climb out that window, down the tree and out into freedom._' My mind wandered, thinking about escape plans a girl like me could use to sneak out if that had been my house.

I followed the boys up the porch where Dean knocked a little harder than I would have on the door, which brought me out of my 'daydream'.

I looked around, checking the place out more, when I noticed the curtains on one of the windows moved. I briefly saw a face peek out and then disappear. A couple seconds later, the front door opened. The woman that stood before us looked maybe in her thirties, had old clothes on that didn't seem to even really fit her, and looked like she hadn't slept in days. The woman stood there, barely seeming to notice the boys, and stared at me in complete shock. We both just stood there, staring at each other in complete silence (her in shock, me in confusion) while the boys, who were also confused, looked back and forth at one another and then back at us.

She finally opened her mouth and said only one word, but it was whispered and had the same inflection of shock that her face did.

"_Melissa,_" she said.

* * *

**Ta-da!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Alrighty ya'll...ya know the drill...**

**see the button there that says something to the effect of 'review'? well...it's a magic button!! You click it, type some stuff, hit send and WOW!! more chapters appear!!!! It's amazing!! You need to try it!!!****  
*okay...so I totally saw that on somebody else's story...but I cracked up laughin and couldn't help but borrow it...LOL*  
anyhoo...lata!**

**.lizzy.**


	9. Creepy Staring Lady

**A/N: hey hey!! so here's chapter nine! :D again, sorry it took me so long to get another chapter up...well, it seemed like a long time to me anyways...lol...it's weird, I keep thinking I'm gonna lead the story a certain way but I keep adding in completely different things as I write! lol...  
**

**I wanna give a shoutout to my awesome beta WinchesterFan...-in the voice of Crush from Finding Nemo- you so totally rock! lol...**

**anyways...on with the chapter! I hope ya'll like it :D**  
_

* * *

She finally opened her mouth and said only one word, but it was whispered and had the same inflection of shock that her face did._

"_Melissa," she said._

I stood there confused, staring at this woman for what seemed like minutes but what was really only about ten seconds. I felt like I was supposed to know what 'Melissa' meant, but I didn't. I didn't have a clue. Maybe she thought that's what my name was. By the looks of her, she didn't look too well. She could easily just be confused.

In the midst of my inner brainstorm, I felt Sam and Dean, who I actually had forgotten was there for a moment, shift uncomfortably to each side of me. Finally, Dean broke the tension between us all by clearing his throat. Intentionally or unintentionally, I was still very grateful. The woman broke her gaze from me and suddenly looked up at the boys, seeming embarrassed.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Come in, come in," she said ushering the three of us in. It was weird the way she suddenly snapped from 'creepy staring lady' into 'Martha Stewart: house wife'. She lead us to what I assumed was the living room and motioned us to sit down. "I'm sorry. It's just been a rough…well, you know."

We all took seats, Dean and I on the couch and Sam in a nearby chair. She remained standing toward the open doorway to the living room. "Um, can you excuse me for a moment? I'll be right back. Just make yourselves comfortable." We watched her leave and disappear around the corner.

The boys leaned in and started to talk about the case, but I started taking in my surroundings. I felt a bit uncomfortable with the boys leaning in to talk over me, so I stood up and started walking around the room. Like a typical living room, there was a fireplace with a mantel that included several framed pictures on top it. Being curious, I walked over and looked at the pictures, knowing I would probably not know any of the people in them. Looking at these, I couldn't help but notice the happy memories that came from them, even though I didn't have these particular memories first hand. I remembered family gatherings from my childhood as I looked at a big group of smiling faces in one. I thought back to those horrible professional pictures I had to get dressed in fluffy dresses with bows in my hair as I looked at a smiling toddler with pigtails and an Easter basket. I sadly remembered looking out to the audience at my graduation to see my father sitting there proudly, but not my mom as I stared at three gown wearing happy teens holding diplomas. The last one I looked at seemed to be a much older picture by the weird tan color, though I couldn't seem to tie a memory of my own to it. This one had two girls and a boy standing underneath a tree, shoulder-to-shoulder, smiling at the camera. I leaned in a bit closer to stare at it, noticing that there was something oddly familiar about one of the girls.

Someone clearing their throat brought me out of my thoughts so fast, I jumped.

"Oh!" I said turned around to see the woman, whose name I either don't remember getting or just don't remember at all, was standing there. She had changed clothes and looked a little more composed than when we first saw her at the door.

"I'm sorry," she said smoothing out her shirt. "It's just been crazy the past few days, ya know?" She smiled a sympathetic smile at me and then made her way over to sit down with the boys. I wanted to examine the picture more but I followed suit anyways.

As the woman began to talk and the boys asked questions, I realized that I couldn't keep my mind focused. Maybe it was that I wasn't getting as much sleep lately as I'm use to. I don't really know, but what I did know was that I kept getting this feeling like I was being watched. My eyes were wandering the room but after that feeling, my eyes snapped back to the woman, whose name I heard was Katherine somewhere along the lines, staring at me. I tried concentrating on what the boys were discussing but I couldn't because Katherine's eyes were constantly on me when they weren't on Sam or Dean. It made me so nervous that my palms were all sweaty and it suddenly felt at least twenty degrees hotter in the house. I tried to keep my mind off it by staring back up at the picture that I was so intrigued by earlier. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that it seemed I was the only one in the room.

"Do you like photography?" Katherine asked, her question directed at me. Once again, I jumped at the sound of someone interrupting my thought process. I looked back at the three of them to realize that I was standing by the mantel again. I didn't even remember standing up and walking over there.

"Oh," I said stunned. "Yeah, I'm uh…a big fan."

Katherine got up from her chair and walked over, looking at the old picture with me. "This is an old one," she said picking up the small frame. "This is my brother James," she said pointing to the only boy in the picture. "This is me," she laughed. "And this," she said pointing at the shortest one of the bunch, "is my sister, Melissa."

"Oh," was all I could manage to say. "So…was that what you meant earlier?" I asked timidly.

She laughed nervously. "Yes. I didn't mean for that to slip out but it's just you remind me so much of her, it's unreal." She looked down at the picture in her hands again.

"What happened to her?" I asked. I knew the way she smiled sadly at the picture; I'd done it a few times in my life too.

"Um…she disappeared when I was twelve. We all thought she was dead but I found out about six years ago that she's still alive and living in Texas. She won't contact any of us or talk to us when we tried calling. I still to this day don't know what went wrong."

"I'm so sorry," I said sympathetically.

She placed the picture back in its place and smiled at me. "Thank you. It's okay now. And don't worry, you remind me of the _good_ Melissa, the one I knew growing up," she said patting me on the shoulder as we sat back down. "I'm sorry. Where were we?" she said, turning back to Dean.

"This boyfriend of yours? How long has he been living here?" Dean asked.

"Oh…he's not my boyfriend. I haven't dated since Randy died," she said sadly.

_Randy? Who's Randy? Man, I really should have paid attention, _I thought.

"He's just here for support. I haven't really been able to sleep well with the house being so empty. I've known Brett for years, he's a really good buddy and told me he'd stay until I felt comfortable enough to be alone."

_Yeah,_ I thought sarcastically,you_ think he's a good buddy, but _he_ probably just wants to shack up with you. I bet you wouldn't mind it so much either, _I thought, laughing internally.

A few seconds later, I got this horrible, blinding headache. It started just as a numb dull feeling but then increased to where I was seeing black spots. I pinched the bridge of my nose and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, leaning over to my side of the couch.

"Yeah," I said, some of the pain leaking through to my voice. I thought it was over but then I got another sharp pain in my head. Suddenly, my stomach churned and I felt like I was about to be sick. "I think I need some air. I'm gonna step outside," I told Dean as I stood to leave.

I made my way to the door, stumbling as I closed it and stepped out on the porch. Somehow the sun seemed even brighter than it was when we came in, but it was probably just the headache. I walked down the steps carefully and made my way toward the Impala. As soon as I passed by the fence, my headache vanished. It went so quickly that I stood there in complete confusion. I looked around at the road and the Impala in front of me like I was a person that was suddenly just dropped from the sky. I blinked a few times and rubbed at the corners of my eyes to make sure I was okay and turned around to head back into the house. I walked up the stairs, across the porch and as soon as I touched the doorknob, my headache came back with the same horrible intensity as it had before. I smacked my palm to my forehead and made my way toward the Impala again so I could have something to lean against incase I got dizzy. When I reached the Impala, just outside the fence, my headache let up quite a bit but didn't completely disappear like last time. It was much better but I still had a numb throbbing feeling around my temples. I put a hand on the car to steady myself and opened the door to the backseat. I climbed in like a sick person would to a bed and completely laid down. Even though I'm not that tall, I still couldn't completely stretch my legs out so I kicked off my shoes in the floorboard and curled my knees up in a relaxed fetal position. Closing my eyes, I realized that helped my stomach not feel so queasy. I placed a hand over my closed eyes to block out more light and soon enough I fell asleep.

* * *

**yeah...not quite how I thought I was gonna end this chapter but...oh well...I think I like where my head is goin for this story...and I hope you guys like it too :)**

**reviews are amazing...I would love it if you left some...well, okay, one...cause it won't let ya leave anymore than one review per chapter...lol...I would love ya forever if ya did :D trust me, I get very excited when I get reviews...lol...**

**thanks for readin :D**

**.lizzy.  
**


	10. Shootin' Out Ideas

**A/N: hey ya'll! I am so so so so so so so so so sorry that this is the first update in like forever!! I've had some writer's block and trouble with ideas n things :(  
BUT I'm doin pretty good now so I hope that I'll be on a roll with writin this puppy and start doing updates more often :D**

**alrighty, I wanna give a BIG shout out to my amazingly awesome beta capjack54 who helped me with ideas and got me writing again! thank you! :D**

**okie dokie! without further ado, here is chapta ten! :D enjoy!**

* * *

I was running. I was really running, very fast and very determined. Normally when I dream like this, I'm running away from something. This time it seemed different. This rage filled me all the way from the tips of my fly away hairs to the bottom of my tired feet. I was so angry that if anything – or even any_one_, for that matter – got in my way, they would be going down, no questions asked. I was a bit surprised by my mannerisms. They seemed very…not like me. Although, then again, I was dreaming; weird things happen in dreams.

That was also something that almost worried me. I was dreaming and knew I was. This narration (so to speak) was running through my determined, angered mind. The only thing that I kept thinking besides my anger was one sentence. It played itself over and over again, like I was trying not to forget it, to remind myself of why I was running.

"I'm gonna kill him," the voice in my head screamed. It was filled with so much hate that it didn't even sound like me. "I'm gonna kill him," the voice repeated, sounding even more furious, if that was even possible.

I was now running down a sidewalk past a ton of store windows. Suddenly, I stopped and turned to face my reflection in an appliance store window. I stared back at coal black eyes and a set jaw. A smirk came across the face in the reflection and it scared me. It was a smile that along with anger held something worthy of a mental institute. My head tilted up with a hint of cockiness, and my eyes narrowed. An actual chuckle came from the reflection and I noticed that it was much deeper than my voice would ever normally be. My hunter instincts knew what this would look like from another person's view. The voice said one last thing before a full-blown smile lit my face. "Robbie's gonna die tonight."

I woke up with a gasp, sweating. Looking around through squinting eyes, I saw I was still in the Impala. My headache was now just a very dull pounding, but the light coming through the windows still made it throb. I sat up as best as I could in the backseat. While rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I noticed a slight movement outside the car window; my eyes shot up to see Dean and Sam outside the back passenger door, hunched over, looking through the window at me. Dean had his hand hovering just above the roof of the car as if he were going to smack it to wake me up, but stopped when he saw I was already awake. The same hand moved in front of the window and formed a wave in my direction.

"Mornin'," I heard the muffled voice say, while he looked a little confused.

I wanted to reply but had the feeling that if I tried to talk, my head would start hurting again and I really didn't want that. So I just settled with closed eyes, raised eyebrows and an upward nod of the head. He was smart; I figured he'd get the idea. I finally woke myself up enough to respond when I heard the passenger door open. I looked up and saw Sam getting in the car and Dean making his way around to the driver's door.

"We're leaving already?" I asked as I took my feet out of the seat after noticing the quick annoyed glance at them from Dean.

"Yeah," Sam said. "We were in there for a good hour or so after you left."

"Yeah, what the hell was that about?" Dean interjected.

I blinked a few times and ran a hand across my face, still dazed from the dream. "I'm not sure," I said. "Honestly, I don't know," I said after seeing the disbelieving looks on their faces. "One minute I was sitting there, listening to you talk about some Randy guy and the next, I get this blinding headache. I mean, I've never really had migraines before or anything but this was bad. I mean, I could barely see to walk and I felt like I was gonna get sick," I explained hoping they would understand. "I wasn't to the Impala yet, Dean," I added after seeing his horrified look when I said 'sick' and his quick 'supposed-to-be unnoticed' inventory of his precious car. "Besides, I didn't even get the chance to throw up in your car."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked intrigued while Dean looked relieved.

"Well, that's what's kinda weird about it. It came on so strong and so fast and vanished just as quickly…right after I passed up that fence," I said pointing to the annoyingly cute white picket fence.

The boys exchanged confused and thoughtful looks before turning back to me.

"Ya know, it could just be allergies or somethin'," I offered.

They both shot me an 'Are you serious' look. I put my hands up as if to surrender. "Hey! Just shootin' out ideas here!"

"Ever had allergies like _that_ before?" Sam asked.

"No...I actually don't even really have allergies as far as I know," I said shyly.

"Then why'd you suggest it?" Dean asked, not rudely but in a way that said 'I actually want to know'.

All I could do in response was just shrug. He looked back at Sam, gave a shrug of his own, started the Impala and we finally headed down the road.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

After what seemed like forever and a day, we finally made it back to the motel. As soon as I stepped into the room, I headed straight for my bed and plopped face first onto the mattress.

"Hey. Don't get too comfy there. We're leaving in a few hours," Dean said, sounding distracted.

"Leaving?" I said looking back and forth between the boys. "To where?"

"We're headin' out to Bobby's. He's gonna help us with research. Gotta figure out why this Randy guy is stickin' around."

"So it's Randy," I said thoughtfully. "Now, wait. Who's Randy again?"

Dean gave me an impatient look. "The chick's dead boyfriend. Did you pay attention at all in there?"

"No…she was too busy studying photography," Sam interjected with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up!" I said, playfully throwing the nearest soft thing I could find at him, which I think was one of my socks.

I laughed for a few seconds before what Dean said really hit me. I gasped and scared both of the boys.

"So, we're really going to Bobby's?! You mean I finally get to see him?!" I said excitedly, almost bouncing on the bed.

Dean chuckled. "Wow…and here I thought you'd be a little more excited," he said sarcastically. I saw the other sock of the pair that I threw at Sam and thought about throwing it at Dean, but I was too excited to care that he was making fun of me. I was finally going to see Bobby again and I couldn't wait.  


* * *

**ta-da!  
alright, you know the drill...reviews are amazing and I would love ya'll if ya left me some :D  
AND if I get all kinds of reviews (good or bad) then I'll be motivated to write EVEN more and then I'll probably get another chapter up sooner :)  
see, win-win :)**

thanks for reading :D

**.lizzy.**


	11. Old Family Photos

**A/N: hey ya'll!! I don't know if I mentioned this in the last chapter or not, but I'm back at school...woot! I'm actually pretty impressed with how much I've updated this story lately! :) I didn't think I'd ever be 'on a roll' like this......okay, that probably sounds cocky, but normally it would take me a few weeks to get another chapter written...and of course, being the weirdo that I am, have to read it over like seven times to make sure it sounds good enough to post...and then eventually post it! UGH!  
but I guess I owe my awesomeness to my beta, capjack54, who has helped me with ideas and correcting my over verb-age...lol...YOU ROCK! :D**

**anyhoo...this chapter didn't turn out how I thought it would, but I'm really happy with it :D AND I think it's my longest chapter yet :D yay!! lol**

**welp, I'll shut up now so you can read! Onward!!! lol...**

* * *

Once again, I was so bored that I felt I could barely keep my brain from oozing out of the sides of my eyes. I guess the Winchester boys have that effect on girls that decide to tag along with them. Last time this happened, I got the luxury of lying on my bed and staring at the ceiling. I wasn't so lucky this time. I was knee deep in research and getting nowhere. Judging by Dean's slouched, bored posture and Sam's tired, confused expression, they weren't having much luck either. Sighing, I closed the book I had in front of me loudly and leaned my head back, rubbing my hands over my face.

Noticing that I'd given up, Dean closed his book and looked over to Sam.

"You havin' any luck over there, Sammy?" Dean asked after letting out a big yawn.

"Uh…hang on," he said leaning closer to his computer, as if he was onto something. He clicked around a few times and then leaned back, giving up.

"Nope," he said. "Thought I might've had something but it turned out to be a dead-end, like everything else I've seen today."

"Yeah, same here. You find anything?" Dean said, turning to me.

I chuckled. "Nope. I'm not even sure this one's in English," I said, tossing one of the books further on the bed and silently hoping it would fall off the end. Stupid confusing book.

"Alright. Well, you guys start loadin' the car up. I'll give Bobby a call and tell him we're on our way," Dean said gathering the many papers and books in front of him.

"Okay, sounds good," Sam said, standing up and stretching.

"Oh, guys," I said, getting a little nervous when they both turned around to stare at me. "Can you not tell Bobby I'm his daughter? I kinda want to tell him that myself." I felt a blush slowly creep up on me as they both exchanged glances. When neither responded, I turned around and looked at Sam, then back at Dean and finally at Sam again.

"Okay. We won't say anything to him," Sam said.

"Okay. Thank you," I said shyly.

I let out a breath of relief and started gathering my things.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

After about an hour, we were out on the open road again. I almost wished I didn't have my Jeep with me so I could ride with the boys in the Impala, but I wasn't about to leave my baby behind anywhere. I hadn't gotten used to the fact I wasn't the one driving everywhere lately, and it felt so good to be back in the driver's seat once again. There was just something about being on the open road with the wind blowing through my open window that made me feel extremely calm and content. It would obviously seem that way to me because that's where I would always go after Dad and I got into one of our heated arguments. I would just go to my Jeep and head out on the road to cool off. Road rage is a whole other thing when you enter a car _already_ angry.

I stared blankly at the road, thinking back to all of those fights, when I realized that I shouldn't be thinking of depressing things. Thinking depressing things would make me depressed and today was not the day to be that.

I looked ahead at the Impala and squinted through the window to make out the backs of the boys. I could see Sam's hands fluttering about so I figured they were in an in-depth conversation…either that or Sam was swatting at a persistent bug. One of the two. I laughed out loud to myself watching him.

As I stared at them, I noticed their right turn signal light up. My heart leapt with joy and nerves as I realized we were getting close. We headed down an old, dusty gravel road and the Impala was lost in a cloud of white. As I cleared through the haze, I noticed that I was recognizing more and more things around me. It'd been quite some time since I'd been here but I'd always dreamt about coming back, both literally and figuratively speaking.

The Impala made one more right onto a similar road and I followed. A smile lit my face as I realized this road was becoming more of a driveway. I could see the old cars from the junkyard that Bobby liked to call his lawn and my nerves came back stronger than I thought they would.

We drove closer and closer to the house and soon the Impala and I came to a complete stop. The boys got out of the car before I had even taken my seat beat off. It all looked so familiar but yet so foreign at the same time. I guess I'd always seen it before as my Uncle Bobby's place and now it was my Dad's place. I shuddered involuntarily at how much that one sentence changed things. I didn't like that things were changing but I knew it would be for the better.

I took a deep breath and got out of my Jeep. I looked up at the old house and I saw one of the curtains move, which made me look down at the ground in shyness. I followed the boys up the stairs and onto the porch when I heard the front door open. I was concentrating on watching the steps too much to look up. Falling flat on my face would definitely _not_ make a good first impression…or, well, _second_ impression. I looked up and was met with the backs of the boys, standing in front of me.  
"Hey boys," I heard, but didn't see, Bobby say. "Who's that with ya?"

"Oh!" Sam said before they both stepped aside like a curtain being opened. "This is Andy."

Bobby had been squinting, considering that it was quite bright outside, but his face immediately fell to a look of complete shock as he saw me. I heard something along the lines of "Well, I'll be damned" come from him, but otherwise we had yet to say anything to each other.

I decided to be brave and be the first to say something.

"Hey Bobby," I said shyly.

Slowly but surely, a smile lit his face and then fell.

"Well, what are ya waitin' for? Get over here!" he said opening one arm to a hug.

I closed the distance between us very quickly and he closed me in a hug that made me want to start crying. If I ever felt like I was truly at home, it was right here in this hug.

He welcomed us in and it was just as I remembered, only a bit messier and the books seemed to have multiplied like rabbits. They looked to be just about everywhere, but after I noticed how empty the bookshelves were, I mentally took back my thought about the rabbits.

We all sort of stood awkwardly in the living room before Bobby finally spoke up and said, "So, what have ya'll been up to?"

Dean looked back at Sam, confused. "Well, we're on a job. The one I talked to you about before we came?" Dean said in a tone that seemed to question Bobby's current mental state.

"Oh! Right!" I guess my arrival had more of an impact on him than I thought.

And before you could say 'pickled fruit juice', they were sitting with books and papers galore in front of them, discussing this haunting.

I helped them with their research but after a while, all the little words seemed to form big single words. After that, I decided it was time for a break, so I excused myself to the bathroom. I took my dear sweet time walking there and as I came out of the bathroom, I wandered around a bit. Eventually, I found myself upstairs, looking for a certain room. I didn't remember which one it was, but I knew if I was in it, I would know if it were mine or not. After the third room, I remembered it was one of the two at the end of the hall. Considering that the one to my left was a hall closet, I knew it had to be the other. I slowly entered the room and memories of long, hot summer days flooded back. I looked around the room and it seemed to be relatively untouched since I left it last about four years back. It looked to be used for storage now with all the brown boxes sitting about. I noticed something familiar sticking out of the box in the back corner. I made my way around to it and pulled out a stuffed bunny by one of the ears. I silently gasped as I realized that this was Chester, my childhood bunny rabbit. I dusted him off and took a good look at him. I picked up the right foot of the rabbit and looked underneath to still see 'Andy' written in permanent marker. I chuckled to myself, remembering that I use to call him 'my little cowboy bunny' since Woody in Toy Story had the same name on the bottom of his foot too.

I smiled at my beloved possession as my eyes traveled back down to the box at my feet. If Chester was in this box, I wondered what else of mine might be in here. I sat Indian style in front of it.

The flaps being tucked into one another closed off the box and a small cloud of dust flew up as I tugged free one of the sides. I coughed and waved a hand in front of me to clear the air. I looked in the box for a few seconds, grabbed the first thing my hand came in contact with and pulled it out. It was a black piece of cloth that resembled a shirt. I unfolded it, holding it up in front of me. 'Singer's Auto Salvage' was printed on it in bright green. I smiled as I remembered making the shirt and wearing it around almost all summer one year. I turned the shirt around and saw the name 'Andy' printed on the back in the same green color. I folded the shirt back up neatly and reached for a few more things from the box. There were a few books that I didn't really remember and a questionable Ziploc baggie with a brown and green substance inside, but other than that the rest looked to be mine.

I found a few CD's that I didn't know I left there, two notebooks, one was a three-subject and the other was a smaller one that I had used as a journal at one point, a hairbrush (I couldn't help but laugh at how random that one was), and the bottom was filled with papers, a few stray pictures and a big photo album.

I tilted my head to the side in confusion, not remembering much of the photo album. I picked it up and felt the weight of it putting strain on my wrist. Scooting back from the box, I sat the large album in my lap, dusting off the top with a sleeve and opening it. The first page only had one picture but it was right smack in the middle. A big smile lit my face as I looked down at a picture of myself as a ten-year-old with a slightly less gray looking Bobby holding me in a hug from behind. With big grins on our faces, it looked like we'd been up to no good that day. The photo itself had aged some so I leaned in a bit to get a better look at the smaller details. My hair had a lot more blonde to it then and was just at the top of my shoulders in this picture. The ends looked to be wet or caked in something and dirt covered my cheeks. I looked up at Bobby in the picture and he seemed to have the same dirt on him also. I bet we had a mud fight that day. Those were always fun.

I flipped to the next page and saw that there were several pictures of me with friends from the middle school I'd attended when I'd stayed here. I spent a few minutes just staring at that page alone. All of us had slowly lost contact somewhere throughout high school, but I hadn't forgotten them or any of their names. I looked up, staring at the wall in front of me as I thought about what they all would be up to now days.

I turned to the next page and a full-blown smile lit my face. It was a page dedicated to me and my best friend, Jenni. There were five pictures on this page, one in the center and the other four at an angle in the corners. The centered one was a simple picture of us both smiling at the camera. It was a close up picture, and probably taken by one of us holding the camera out in front of our faces. We'd gotten pretty good at that over the years. I laughed out loud as I looked at the other pictures on the page. The one in the top left corner was a picture of Jenni and the one in the bottom right corner was me. We were both doing 'corny modeling poses,' as we called them. The others were of us both doing silly faces and laughing.

I didn't want to turn away from the page, but I did eventually. The next few pages were all pretty similar, filled with old family photos and good times from the past.

I sat on the floor looking through page after page and finally came to the last one. The last page, like the first, had only one picture that was centered. It was a picture of my mom, dad, Uncle Bobby and me. Mom, Dad and Bobby were all sitting in the porch swing and I was lying across their laps. I laughed as I remembered the picture being taken. I was so scared that the swing would break, but they assured me it wouldn't. They couldn't get me to smile much because I was so nervous about the health of that poor swing. Dad put his hand on my side to steady me but instead of keeping me still, it made me squirm more from being ticklish. After I finally sat still, the picture was taken. And with perfect comedic timing, the swing had broken as I moved to get off.

I stared at this picture for quite some time until I heard the floorboards creek behind me. My head shot up at the sound and noticed that my cheeks felt wet. _When did I start crying?_ I thought to myself as I quickly wiped away the evidence. I turned around to see very long legs covered in jeans. I followed the tall figure up to their face and saw it was Sam.

"Hey," he said slightly smiling from above.

"Hi," I said back. I stood up, looking around and noticed that he would probably want an explanation for why I'd been gone so long. "I just found an old box of some of my stuff and got sort of sidetracked. Sorry," I added, trying to hold back my blush of embarrassment.

Sam chuckled. "It's fine. I just came to find you to say that we're leaving here pretty soon. We're gonna go check out a storage unit that's leased in Randy's name. Thought we might find something there."

I nodded. "Okay. Well, I'd better put all this stuff back so I'll be down in a second."

"Okay, no problem. Just come down when you're done," he said as he headed for the door.

I watched him leave and then looked back to all the things that I'd pulled out of the box. I couldn't believe that Bobby actually kept these things. I figured they'd been thrown out years ago, but I guess not. I slowly placed everything back into the box carefully and put it back where I found it. I took one last look around the room and headed downstairs to meet up with the boys.

* * *

**alrighty, you know the drill...reviews=love and like the song says, all you need is love.... hee hee...**

**yeah, I think you get what I'm saying...reviews!!!! :D**

**thanks for readin! :)**

**.lizzy.**


	12. This Isn't Spying, This Is a Stake Out

**A/N: hey!! I'm so so so so *repeats 'so' about twenty more times and then takes a huge breath* ...sorry that this has taken so long to get posted! I'm not sure how many are still following this but if you are...I'm terribly sorry :( school is taking over my life as of right now...but I'll try to get the time to write for ya'll...  
okie dokie! I gotta give a huge shout out to my freakin awesomely awesome (oh yeah, I just said that, lol) beta capjack54 for helping me through this and correcting my verbage 'n' such (cause apparently I'm not good at it sometimes :S lol)  
anyhoo...I'll shut up now! On with the chapter!  
I hope ya'll like it! :D and if ya do (or even if ya don't), you should leave a review...believe me...I'll be very grateful! XD**

* * *

As I made my way downstairs, I had warm, fuzzy and any other sort of cliché feelings in my stomach. I couldn't believe after all the years I'd stayed with him and how close we'd gotten, when Dad and I just up and left, he didn't throw out or give anything away. I chuckled to myself and thought, _I don't care how mean he can look,__sometimes he's just a big ol' softy on the inside._

I still had a subtle smile on my face as I rounded to corner to the living room and ran into Bobby - literally. We really hadn't had much time to talk since I arrived so I wasn't sure if there was any real tension between us or not. But after seeing that box upstairs, I decided to just go for it and see how he reacted.

"Whoa!" I said running into him. I stepping back, smiling and said, "Well, hey Uncle Robbie". I had called him that lovingly up until Dad and I left four years or so ago. For some reason, as a toddler, I couldn't (or probably _wouldn't_, considering how much of a stubborn child I was) call him Bobby. So I settled on calling him Robbie or Uncle Robbie, which was pretty darn cute because it wasn't until I was six that I fully said 'Robbie'. Up until then it had been 'Unca Wobbie'.

When I turned thirteen, I gradually started calling him Bobby. I felt since I was growing up, calling him 'Uncle Robbie' still made me a child and I really didn't want that anymore. But whenever we joked around or had our special conversations just between the two of us, I would call him that so it would be like old times, if only for just a little bit.

I saw several different emotions play across his face after I used his old nickname and my smile dropped, fearing for the worst.

Finally, he settled on one last expression: mock disgust. "Ugh, I forgot you used to call me that," he said ruffling my hair. No matter how much he denied it, I knew he loved that name.

It wasn't until then that I physically stopped and thought about what had just happened.

I called him Uncle Robbie without even really thinking about it. I don't think that my brain had completely registered that this man standing in front of me was my father. Not the sweet, lovable uncle I practically grew up with, but my father. He was still a sweet lovable guy no matter what the title, but switching mentally from Bobby to Dad while he was in front of me was gonna take some getting used to.

I guess it worked to my advantage right now, though, because I hadn't exactly told him that he was my father. It would be awkward to start calling him Daddy if _he_ didn't know. Besides, he might decide that calling him Bobby instead of Dad would be okay because it's going to take a lot of practice to get rid of a 20-year-old habit, ya know?

I snapped out of my little daydream after seeing movement from the corner of my eye. I turned back to Bobby who had his head ducked down as if to see where or what I was looking at.

I blushed and mumbled my apologies. He cleared his throat, rocked on his heels awkwardly and crossed his arms over his chest, like he was avoiding talking about something.

"So…um, how have you been?" he asked, in a way that plainly asked how I was out of politeness but also asked really how I was, with everything that had happened over the years.

I smiled. "I'm actually doin' pretty good. I graduated. Yay," I said with little fists of joy slightly in the air and laughed.

He chuckled. "How's your Dad doin'?" Of course he was talking about my 'real' dad, but I laughed to myself anyways and thought, _Well, he's standin' in front of me so I'm assuming he's fine_.

"Um, he's good?" I said scratching my forehead nervously. He gave me a confused look and before he could question me, I continued while avoiding eye contact. "Well, I actually left home a few months ago, so I haven't really seen him. We've exchanged voicemails every now and then but since then I've pretty much on my own."

Bobby looked surprised. He obviously seemed like he hadn't expected that from me. "Hmm, really? Why'd ya leave?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I mean I was planning on going away for college next year so I thought I would travel around a bit. Maybe visit some relatives or friends, just to get away for a while. Next thing I know, I'm running into those two troublemakers…and now I'm here," I said jabbing a thumb toward the boys who were already outside by the Impala and finishing with a small smile and a shrug. He just nodded.

We started on an awkward moment when Bobby said, "So…" as if to say 'What now?'

"I found my old room," I blurted out before the awkwardness could get any worse.

"Oh, well that's good," Bobby said, obviously not catching my drift.

I smiled at him. "I found the box, Bobby," I said carefully as if I were telling a child I saw their hand in the cookie jar before dinner.

Recognition lit the older man's face and he blushed. "Oh, yeah…I um, forgot that was up there," he said nervously scratching his head through the top of his hat.

I just smiled and laughed. "Thanks," I said meaningfully.

"Well, it was no problem," he said, looking at floor or anywhere that wasn't me. I almost hated to put him through this awkwardness but I also couldn't help but laugh at how uncomfortable he felt this to be. I realized that he was a man and all but he was at least capable of having a heart-to-heart conversation, wasn't he? _It must be one of those unwritten male hunter rules,_ I thought.

Before Bobby could turn completely tomato red, Dean walked in and interrupted our 'moment'.

"Hey, uh, we're ready to go when you are," he said to me.

"Alright. I'll meet ya at the car," I replied. Dean quickly darted out, as if he were scared he would somehow get roped into our little emotional scene.

"Don't get hurt tonight, okay?" Bobby said, knowing that I would be leaving with the boys soon.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure where we're going so I can't really promise that I definitely won't, but I'll try my best not to," I said with a shrug.

Bobby finally laughed and pulled me into a hug. "Alright, get outta here," he said slightly pushing me toward the door. I laughed and waved to him as I headed out toward the Impala.

Metallica blasted out of the speakers as we drove away from the house and out onto the road.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

After a bit of "Q and A" with the boys, I found out that we now weren't going to check out a storage unit but instead heading over to watch Katherine's house for any suspicious activity. I thought she seemed like a nice lady, aside from the awkward moments at her house, but the boys seemed to think something else was up.

We pulled up across the street from the house and parked as the sun was starting to set.

"Alright. Home sweet home," Dean said as he put the Impala in park, while looking at the house.

"So what now?" I asked, leaning up between the two seats.

"So now…we wait," he said turning his attention to Sam who was pulling out binoculars from his bag on the floorboard.

My eyes shifted back and forth between the two, expecting further explanation. I leaned my head a little bit further between the seats as if to say "and then?" but it apparently didn't come across that way.

"Yes?" Dean asked with a hint of annoyance as he stared at me from the corner of his eyes.

"We wait for what? Lights to turn on and off as they go in and out of each room? Spy on them catching up on their favorite soaps? Wait five minutes and then barge in like the freakin circus? You're gonna have to give me more than 'we wait'," I said. It all spilled out of me faster than I thought it would. I was actually a bit impressed, with all the words that came out at that rate, I didn't fumble even one.

Dean gave Sam a 'you've got to be kidding me' look and I took that as his cue to start the explaining process.

Sam took a deep breath. "All we're doing now is watching the house…looking for suspicious activity."

"I thought you said you've done this before," Dean said, glancing back at me.

"Well, I have…sorta. I've just never really spied on anyone," I told him.

"Oh…well, this isn't spying," Dean said, picking up his binoculars and looking toward the house with them. "This is a stake out."

I laughed. "It's the same thing," I said rolling my eyes.

"No it's not," he argued.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure it is," Sam interjected and I laughed.

"Well, whatever it is, it gets pretty boring after the first hour or so. Unless there's a really hot chick and no curtain on the bathroom window," he said looking over the house with a smirk on his face.

"Oh good grief," I said sitting back and rolling my eyes. This was gonna be a long night.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

After a few hours, I stopped checking the time. I figured the more I looked at my phone, the more I'd want to chuck it down the road, of course blaming it for time being so sluggish. I silently kicked myself for not bringing an mp3 player, a crossword book…anything to pass the time so I wouldn't fall asleep and/or be bored to death. It started to get warmer in the car and I silently thanked God that I had thought to grab a hair tie before leaving. The heat made my long hair hot and annoying so I put it up in a ponytail to get it out of the way.

About four hours later, Sam passed out. He hadn't been sleeping well lately so we didn't bother him and that left just me and Dean on the look out. I occasionally looked at Dean; he seemed to be really intent on watching the house. I could've sworn that he hadn't moved his binoculars in about 25 minutes. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that Dean tended to fidget much more than he was showing. I leaned up slowly, not making any sound, and listened to his breathing. I chuckled silently as I realized he was also asleep. I couldn't help but smile as I thought about the marks the binoculars would leave on his face and made a mental note to take a picture before it faded away.

I leaned up and stole Sam's binoculars a few minutes later to take a closer look at the house. The only light that seemed to be on inside was in the living room. I scanned the house slowly and then looked closer at the front porch. I saw movement in the darkness that I assumed to be a cat and I strained my eyes to see it. Suddenly, the porch light turned on and almost blinded me. I jumped back and immediately lowered the binoculars. I didn't think I'd make a sound but then I felt a hand touch my knee as I kept my eyes shut tight.

"Hey, you okay?" I heard Sam ask in a tired voice.

"Yeah, I'm good," I said as I moved my hand from my eyes to my forehead, pushing the stray hairs from my face.

As my eyes adjusted to the light, I heard Sam lightly smack Dean's shoulder, which made him jump and snort a waking snore.

"Dude, check out it," Sam said.

I blinked a few more times and looked toward the house. Katherine and some guy, who I assumed to be the infamous Brett, were walking down the sidewalk. Brett looked to be holding a box with one arm and had the other around Katherine's waist, comforting her. At least, I assumed he was comforting her; she looked sad and her head was on his shoulder with her arms around her stomach. They made their way to a parked car on the curb and Brett handed Katherine the box then unlocked the passenger door for her. She got in the car as he made his way around to the driver's side. That's finally when I spoke up.

"Where do you think they're going? It's like…almost two in the morning," I said checking my phone.

"I guess we're gonna find out," Dean said as he waited for Brett to get in their car and head down the road a bit before he started the Impala.

"Won't they suspect we're following them?" I asked. I'd always wondered that when I saw TV shows or movies that involved stalking of this sort.

"Not if you keep a good enough distance," Sam said. I could tell by the way he said it that this wasn't exactly the first time they'd followed somebody and it probably wouldn't be their last.

We followed the ugly, white car for about ten minutes until it made a sudden turn to the right. I normally would have yelled about them not using a turn signal, or even slowing down for that matter but this wasn't the time for that. My stomach tightened as I thought that we'd been caught, but the boys didn't seem to worry too much. Dean pulled the Impala off to the side of the blacktop driveway thing that we had just pulled into and shut off the headlights.

"What are we doing?" I whispered.

"You do realize they're all the way over there, right? You don't have to whisper. They're not going to hear you," Dean said at a normal speaking volume, which sounded ten times louder since no one had said anything the entire trip there.

"Well, that still doesn't answer my question," I said making sure my voice was a bit louder than I would normally speak.

"What is it with the questions? Geeze. I swear, this girl is worse than you, Sammy," Dean said grabbing the binoculars by my feet in the backseat floorboard.

I laughed sarcastically. "Very funny."

I looked out the windshield and a glimpse of a blue sign caught my eye. I stared at it for a moment, almost in disbelief.  
"I know this place," I whispered mostly to myself.

"You do?" Sam asked turning toward me.

"Well, at least I think I do…It's a storage unit facility. I have this strong feeling in the pit of my stomach that I've been here before and I even recognize the sign, but I can't place an exact memory to it…It's weird."

Even though I was completely zoning out, I saw the boys exchange confused looks.

Then, as if someone called my name, my eyes shot up and I stared straight ahead. I finally blinked and collected myself, wondering why I suddenly stared off into space like that.

"Did you see which way they went?" I asked Dean suddenly.

"Um…well, they parked over there," he said pointing to his right in a 45-degree angle. "And then they headed that way toward the building and that's when you spazed out."

"They went into unit eight, didn't they?" I said with a worried voice, staring straight ahead and then shifting my eyes between the boys.

They both gave each other confused looks, said something along the lines of "uhhh…" before grabbing their binoculars and looking toward the building.

"Yeah, they did," Sam said putting the binoculars in his lap. He turned sideways in his seat to get a better look at me. "How did you know that?"

I was pretty sure they both knew the same thing I did. I hadn't been paying attention to what Katherine and Brett were doing…heck, I didn't even know where they'd parked or that they'd gotten out of their car, but somehow I knew this was a storage unit facility named Mann's Storage, that the sign was in the shape of a dog and was blue with white block lettering, the street address to the place, and which storage unit Katherine and Brett went to without even looking or visiting here…ever. I knew that information like I knew what I ate yesterday for lunch. I had to think for a second about it, but after concentrating, I knew all this information like it was an old joke that I'd memorized a long time ago.

I shook off the weird feelings that I was having as quickly as I could and tried to play it cool.

"Are you okay, Andy?" Sam asked with concern.

"Oh…yeah, I'm okay," I said with a small convincing smile. "I'm just observant…and well, let's face it…I'm just that awesome," I said with a smirk.

_Did I really just smirk? Great…Dean's actually starting to rub off on me, _I thought to myself.

We all turned our attention back to the building when we heard a distant engine start. We watched the white car pull right up to the door and then stop. A few seconds later, Katherine came out of the unit, closed the overhead door, and get back in the car. It backed up and headed around the other side of the building.

"Where are they going?" Sam asked almost rhetorically.

"There's another driveway," I said without thinking.

"There is?" Dean asked, looking back at me.

"Yeah, an entrance and exit. This place is bigger than it looks," I said almost nonchalantly. When the boys went back to ignoring me, I realized what I'd just said. How did I know there were two drives? I sighed and rubbed a hand across my face. _I've really gotta get my crap together, _I thought to myself. _I can't bother or freak the boys out with this. Just pull it together Andy!_

"So, you ready?" Dean asked, turning slightly toward me.

"Ready for what?" I asked.

"To go check this out. You didn't think we were just gonna leave, did you?"

"Oh…no…of course not. Let's do this!" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster at that point.

"You heard the girl…let's do this," Dean said with a smirk.

Sam rolled his eyes and I took a deep breath before getting out of the car. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**YAY!!! that concludes chapta twelve! :)  
I hope it doesn't seem like I'm dragging this out too much...but I promise there will be some ack-she-on (action) in the next chapter! :)  
**

**reviews are like Thursdays without Supernatural...they *stops* ...wait, no...that's not what I wanna say... although, I AM quite sad that there will be no episode this week :'( we have to wait TWO WEEKS for a new episode..and then A MONTH after the last episode in November!! *cries* it's horrible! ....okay..sorry..I had to complain...**

**oh! I got it...reviews are like a new episode after two weeks of waiting!! ...well, that'd be more of a joy for the fans, not the writers... *thinks***

**awwhh hell! JUST REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL!**

**I *heart* you all! :)**


	13. Cuttin' It Close

**a/n: holy crap! I am soooooo sorry that this has taken so long to get written and posted...I think it's almost been a year since I've updated and I feel terrible about it...but with school and moving back home since I wasn't going to school anymore and moving out on my own and work and EVERYTHING, it's been a little hard to find the time and the inspiration to write...but that still doesn't mean I don't feel bad about it...lol I might've had this up a little sooner but my beta went AWOL :S so I beta-d this myself...so I'm sorry if there are mistakes and whatnot...**

**anyhoo...I hope ya'll like it :)**

* * *

I stepped out of the car and took in my surroundings as I walked with the boys toward our destination. We walked closer to the building and I suddenly noticed that there was a chain link fence around the property. The big door to it was wide open.

"Hey," I whispered worriedly as I reached out and touched Dean's elbow.

"Yeah?" Dean said, wanting me to continue. I'd spaced out there for a minute as if a big monster were to suddenly jump out at me.

"Oh…um…do you see an office around here? Or a building of any sort? I mean, the fence was left open…don't you find that weird?"

Dean shrugged nonchalantly. "Not really."

"But I mean, it looks like someone should still be here, like a night guard. I mean, the lights are still on," I said pointing to the bright over-head security lights. "And the fence, they should lock that every night so…so…" I said, fighting for the right words.

"So people like us can't get in?" Sam chimed in with a subtle smile.

"Well…yeah…" I said with a nervous laugh. "I mean, I don't know…I guess I'm just paranoid."

"Right," Dean said slowly. "Just try and keep your paranoia under control, okay?"

I laughed, mostly at myself. "Yeah, okay."

We made our way closer to the building, flashlights and equipment in hand. I knew that I shouldn't be so scared but something in my gut was telling me otherwise. There was a small wooded area to our right, behind the fence. For a second, I thought I'd saw something between the trees. I stared, straining my eyes in the darkness, concentrating so hard that when Dean whispered to me, I nearly jumped out of my skin. My hand went reflexively to my chest and I tried to calm my breathing.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Dean said, moving toward me. "I mean…you can sit this out. It's fine."

I could tell that under his "caring" tone, he seemed to almost be talking down to me. I don't know if he intended it to sound that way, but it did. I mean, honestly this was no big deal. We were searching a storage unit…nothing scary about that. _What's wrong with me? _I thought to myself.

"Oh," I said, snapping back to reality and glancing back at the woods. "No, no. I'm fine. I just…thought I saw something, that's all."

Dean gave me a look of understanding (or as best as he could) and then turned around. "You said it was unit eight right?"

I nodded. Dean gave one look around and then bent down to pick the silver padlock on the door. Within less than a minute, Dean had the lock open and the overhead door up. For some reason, I had expected something that looked like an old garage with moldy boxes and things thrown everywhere, but this one seemed relatively clean. The boxes were neatly stacked on black aluminum shelves. There was one box, however that sat on floor on the far left side of the room. It had been the one Katherine carried out of the house, I was sure of it. I started to walk toward the box but then suddenly realized something and turned to Dean.  
"Wait…what exactly are we looking for here, anyways?" I asked.

"Honestly…no idea. I guess just look around and see what we can find," Dean said looking around with a hint of confusion on his face.

I shrugged and headed toward that box against the wall. I squatted down and touched the tucked-in flaps when I stopped and felt a bit intrusive. I mean I assumed this to be a lot of Randy's things. It just seemed wrong. I felt a pang of guilt in the pit of my stomach and stood back up. I looked around at the other neatly stacked boxes and saw one that was unlike any of the others, mostly because it was labeled. 'Pictures' was written in bold, black marker across the side of the box. I tilted my head in interest and walked over to it. I'd always loved looking at pictures and this one seemed to call to me, so I figured it couldn't hurt. I picked it up off the shelf and sat down with it. There were a few pictures in frames on the top, but underneath were two big photo albums and paper envelopes that the developed pictures came in. I dug to the bottom and found a big mess of single photos scattered. I picked up the first big photo album and felt something fall onto my lap. It felt heavier than a photo and I squinted in confusion at it between my Indian style crossed legs. I picked it up and examined it closer to see that it was a locket…and a very pretty one at that. It was in the shape of a heart, but it didn't seem corny like I thought most heart-shaped jewelry seemed to be. A rose and vine were engraved along the left side of the heart's curve. The back was plain silver except for the words "With all my love, Randy". My heart broke a little reading that. It was Katherine's…it had to be. I turned the locket back over and opened it. Inside, there was no picture, but there was a small engraving that said "1C13:4". I had a moment of dull recognition but I couldn't seem to think of what it was. It was like lyrics to a song I'd almost forgotten. I looked back at the inscription and stared at it. After my eyes hurt from the strain in the dark, I decided that it would come to me if I didn't think about it.

I put the locket on the floor, picked up the big photo album, placed it back inside the box and placed the locket on top of it. Everything seemed so quiet that it was like I was off in my own little world. I was quickly brought back when I heard a crash on the other side of the rather large unit. My eyes shot over to see Dean who was wearing a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry," he whispered. I just rolled my eyes and laughed. My legs were starting to hurt so I pushed the box aside and stood up to stretch. I felt a bit useless at this point so I began to look through boxes again. My head started to hurt after a while from straining to see in the dark. I put a palm over one of my eyes and held my head hoping the pain would stop. Then I dumbly remembered that I had brought a flashlight with me, I just didn't remember where I'd put it. I spun around, looking for the first place I'd went in the unit and with the dim light from outside, I found it sitting on the floor. Annoyed at myself, I rolled my eyes and picked it up. I clicked it on and used it to see my way back to the shelf where I was standing before. I lifted the light to the plain brown boxes when the flashlight flickered. _Great…stupid batteries are probably going dead!_ I thought angrily as I smacked the side of it a few times. I shut it off, turning around to see in the little light that the moon provided, smacked it a few more times and turned it back on. I looked up and a massive chill of fear spread through me like a lightening bolt. In front of me was what looked like to be the smiling man I'd seen in those pictures, only this man didn't look happy and was very transparent. I'd never encountered a spirit that close before, so it startled me and I backed up out of instinct. I stumbled backwards, forgetting about the shelves behind me and felt the aluminum against my back wobble. I hadn't thought I'd hit it that hard but it was just enough to make the structure tip my way. The next thing I knew I was picked up, thrown against the wall by the big overhead door and the shelves came crashing down with all the boxes falling onto the floor. It all happened so fast that Sam and Dean looked surprised to see me lying against the wall. I scrambled into a sitting position and pulled my knees to my chest as Sam ran past me with a crow bar and swung at Randy. The iron went through him and he disappeared like smoke from a blown out candle. I looked up at Sam with a panicked expression and he held out a hand to help me up.

"Come on…let's get out of here. He won't be gone long, " Dean said hurriedly grabbing the flashlights and duffle. He stepped outside on the gravel with one hand on the overhead door, waiting for us to come out so he could close it, when Randy reappeared between the boys and me. I gasped in shock and Randy shoved me backwards a foot right before Dean swung the crow bar at him. He was once again nowhere around but, like Dean said he would be back. Dean grabbed my arm, pulled me out of the unit, and yanked the door down and locked it.

"Come on, let's go, let's go," he whispered hurrying us along.

I ran away from the building as fast as my legs would carry me. I was never really a track star but I learned quickly when fear fueled the engine, I always ran faster than I ever thought I could. I looked back and saw nothing but that didn't keep me from panicking. The boys were already a few feet past the fence before I saw Dean turn around with panic on his face, noticing that I was missing.

"Andy?" Dean yelled.

"I'm here! Go! Get the car!" I yelled as best as I could, running toward them.

Suddenly with impressive speed and quite a bit of force, the door to the chain-link fence slammed shut and locked just as I came up on it. I gasped out of breath and in terror as I turned around to see Randy coming closer and closer.

I spun back around looking at the fence. I thought about climbing it but thinking back to climbing things as a kid, I knew it wouldn't pan out. I frantically glanced back at Sam and Dean. Dean was rifling through the truck and Sam was looking at the fence for a way out. I was really starting to panic when I felt a major chill come over me. Randy was getting closer and I had no way out and nowhere to go but run in circles around the building. I knew I wouldn't be able to out-run him because spirits don't get tired…unfortunately I would.

"Andy! The hole!" Sam yelled as he pointed to his left. I looked down and about 500 yards to my right, there was a hole in the bottom of the fence. It was pretty small but then again, so was I. I looked back at Randy who was still getting closer and I glanced back at the hole with hope and ran. I saw Dean on the other side of the fence, run up and throw what I thought was sand behind me. I looked over my shoulder and Randy was gone. It must've been salt then.

He was gone for now, but he would be back, just like before. So I hurried to the hole and looked at it, quickly figuring out the best way to do it. I started to get on my hands and knees, but Sam quickly told me to go feet first. I plopped down on my butt and put my feet through as Sam helped me. I got about half way through the hole when my arms scraped the fence. I yelped in pain as I saw blood come from my left arm. Sam tried one more time to pull me as I wiggled to help him but stopped when I cried out in pain again. He reached up and tried to pull the hole open wider but it wasn't budging. The fence was sharp where someone had cut the aluminum before and ended up drawing blood from Sam too. He cursed, left me with some salt and said that if Randy came back to use it. I watched him run to the Impala and start to dig through the trunk. Sam was normally a pretty fast guy but Randy was just a bit faster tonight. Lying on my back, I looked up to see Randy's foggy figure grab down for me. I panicked and tried to push my way through the fence, panic overriding the pain in my arm. I was almost out of the fence, so close that my eyes were even with the barbed wire top when I felt a sharp pain in the top of my head. Randy wasn't about to let me go yet. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me back through the fence a foot or so. I let out a painful and terrified scream as I yelled for Sam. I grabbed blindly and found the saltshaker and threw it at Randy, literally. Luckily some of it got out and Randy disappeared. I pushed myself back through the hole but fate just wasn't on my side at all. The sleeve of my shirt got caught and tore on one of the sharp edges and cut into my shoulder. I hissed in pain and twisted around to free myself, but got even more tangled. Fear and sweat factored into the equation as my hair got caught in the fence also. Tears began to sting in my eyes as I felt the pain and my panic levels were through the roof. Out of the corner of my eye, I heard Dean approach quickly and then a deafening loud shot fired as Randy once again disappeared. That bastard wasn't gonna give up!

I felt my shirt free but with the twisting and turning, my ponytail was completely tangled in the fence. I tried one more panic and defeated tug before tears began to run freely down my face.

"Cuttin it awful close here Sam," Dean said yelling with worry. "I'm runnin' outta shots!"

Sam finally ran back over with the wire cutters. He quickly assessed what situation I was in and cut free some of the fence. I heard Dean use his last shot and the rifle clicked on empty. I panicked as I pulled at my hair but it wouldn't budge. I wiggled once more and saw that blood was running down my right shoulder. I cursed, crying and pointed blindly for my right shin.

"In my holster, I've got a knife. Hurry!" I said in an almost strangled voice.

I reached out to take my knife but Sam waved a hand of dismissal and leaned over me. "Lean forward as far as you can!" Sam said.

I pulled forward just like he'd told me until it hurt so bad that I couldn't anymore. I could feel Sam pull at my hair one last time to get some of it free but I knew there was no luck. I heard my knife clink against the fence and with two quick tugs on my tangled mess of hair, I felt the pressure lighten up drastically. After about two seconds, I was free and attempting to scramble to my feet. I fell on my knees as I ran into the statue that was Sam. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me up, but my legs didn't seem to work. He threw me in his arms, bridal style and ran toward the car. I glanced back at the building but Randy was nowhere around. Sam placed me quickly in the back seat and slammed the door as he took off to his side of the car. Dean had the Impala started, already in gear and moving just as soon as Sam plopped in the passenger seat and closed the door.

The ride back to Bobby's was almost completely silent. The boys alternated looks between confusion and worry and I was going over the past fifteen minutes in my head. From the little conversation they had on the way back, I could tell they didn't know that it was my fault Randy had showed up. I assumed I had pissed him off and I was the reason we could've gotten seriously hurt. Dad hadn't let me deal with a lot of hard hunts, mostly just out of worry for me. Although, I had however dealt with a few spirits before and I knew how much damage they could do for being floating pieces of fog. But this one seemed different. Randy was stronger than I expected too and with most spirits, you can almost feel the revenge and anger in their presence but I hadn't felt that with him. He hadn't even tried to attack Sam or Dean either, just me. I mean, I realize that I was the one who pissed him off but shouldn't the spirit attack anything and everything in it's way during a situation like that. One good push to Sam and he could've had me but he didn't.

I thought about looking up at Randy while I was stuck in the fence. Most spirits have angry faces, but Randy seemed calm, almost caring. It didn't make any sense. He didn't know me when he was alive and I didn't think it would matter since he was dead, so why? I had pissed him off, that's why he showed up, right? That's why most spirits show up, isn't it? Invading their private things or something to that effect? It just didn't make any sense to me. I tried to stop thinking as I put my fist to my forehead, wishing the headache I had would go away. Besides, I had another headache worthy problem to solve very quickly. What was I going to tell Bobby? I can't show up at his house all bloody, being carried in by Sam, and just brush it off. That wasn't going to happen. _I promised I would be safe. He's going to be so mad,_ I whimpered as I thought this. _I'm so screwed!_

_

* * *

_

**Ta-Da! Chapter thirteen! I hope it was good because I think this is one of the longest chapters I've had...maybe not...I dunno...lol**

**but I've also decided that once I get this story done (if I ever! lol), I'm going to take the entire thing off, do some editing cause I know some of the first chapters aren't as good as I want them to be...now that I'm into the story more, and then re-post the entire thing after edits and whatnot...it shouldn't be too different from the end product but it might be better! lol I figured I'd go ahead and tell ya that :)**

**anyhoo...please, purdy please leave reviews and let me know what ya thought...good, bad, ugly..I wanna know! it'll help me to know if I'm doin this right or not! lol**

**thanks for readin :D**


End file.
